


Foreordained Destiny

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sailor Senshi protected the Earth and the Moon in ancient times but now a new threat is rising and it's up to Soel and Larg to reawaken the sailor guardians to once again save the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A long time ago, when the heirs of the Moon and Earth kingdoms fell in love, negative forces invaded and sought to destroy the rulers of the Silver Millennium. 

“SOUND THE ALARM! NEGATIVE FORCES IN THE CASTLE!” 

“They’ve got some nerve showing up here! Powers of the planet of Thunder, release! Jupiter Planet Power!” 

“Jupiter you don’t have to do this...”

“Please Your Highness, I’m in charge of protecting you, even here on the moon.”

“Besides he won’t be alone. Powers of the planet of Fire, release! Mars Planet Power!”

“We’ll both go.”

“No need to go Mars, they’re here! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!”

The thunder dragon crashed through several enemies but one of them managed to lasso Jupiter.

“Jupiter! Hold on! Mars Flame Sniper!” 

“Thanks Mars.”

“Always got your back.”

“Please, if it gets any sappier I’m going to hurl, Guardian saps!” The blast sent Mars and Jupiter backwards into the wall.

“Well pretty little princes, nowhere to run, and no one to save you.”

“THINK AGAIN FASHION REJECT! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!”  

“Right behind you Mercury! DEAD SCREAM!”

“Mercury! Pluto! Be careful, they mean business!”

“As if Sailor Mercury would be outwitted by such a fashion disaster.”

“Space Sword Blaster!”

“Submarine Reflection!”

“Sailors Neptune and Uranus make the scene!”

The prince of the Moon and the prince of the Earth watched as the guardians got blasted around the palace.

“I feel helpless, we can’t help them.”

“Now that all of your guardians lay helpless on the ground, we can be rid of you two once and for all.”

“Silence Wall!”

“Venus Meteor Shower!”

“OH NO, WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!”

“From Saturn’s castle but that’s beside the point, I will not allow you to harm the future rulers of the Silver Millennium. Love is far too beautiful to be destroyed by evil and I’m putting an end to it right here and now.” Eyes shut before opening again. “Venus Wink Chain Sword!”

“You’re no match either love sap!” The blast sent Venus falling backwards into his fellow teammate. 

“I’m sorry…they’re too strong...”

“Hmm let me try then.” A brief pause, “Death Reborn Revolution!”

“Even you are no match Saturn, and I hear you’re the strongest, pathetic.”

 “Silence Wall!” That stopped the negative energy from harming Venus or Saturn.

“Well then, it looks like I have no choice.” The glaive in his hand spun a few times.

“Don’t...don’t you dare...”

“Guardi—Prince Venus, I have to. If it means saving you, then I’m doing it.” 

“Please...no…”

“So what’s all this then?”

“You pathetic people messed with the wrong castle this time, and now meet your end.”

“You already tried, and failed.”

“Oh that? That was a warm up shot.”

“Silence Glaive Surprise!”

“No!” Eyes filled with tears as he ran forward to cling to his partner, but all that was left was the glaive and a ring.

“NO!” The tears spilled from his eyes and a fist hit the ground repeatedly.

The moon and earth princes were at a loss. The kingdom was saved but seeing Venus like this sort of defeated the whole purpose.

“Venus?”

Mercury put her hand on her sibling’s back as he kept punching the ground.

“Guardian Venus-san?”

“Prince of the Moon...please...forgive me…I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you better.”

“Venus answer me a question...is Saturn the only one that can make you happy?”

A moment’s hesitation as if he was unsure it was allowed. “Yes…”

Both princes exchanged looks before nodding.

“This is the Rainbow Crystal Venus. With its power we can send all of us; including Saturn, to a new life on Earth. However, none of us will remember anything about this time or this place. We will send our two advisors down to Earth to awaken us again if necessary.”

There was a flash and everyone was sent to Earth.

~#~

“Soel…Larg…the time has come, you must reawaken the Guardian Senshi; including two new ones. The threat is greater than ever.”

 

 

 


	2. Codename Sailor V!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru Sumeragi He’s a clumsy one, but has a good heart. However, I hope it’s not too hard for him to learn the truth.
> 
> Welcome to the prologue!

Prologue 1 Codename Sailor V

 

“WAH! I’M SORRY, PLEASE EXCUSE ME!” Subaru Sumeragi was late, all because he stopped to help a child across the street. So now he was bumping into everything and anything.

_If I’m late for this dinner Hokuto-chan will kill me!_

His problems worsened due to his clumsiness, and he just tripped over something round and white. “WAH!” A faceplant later and the round white ball was now on his head.

“PUU! Mokona was glad someone stepped on her, otherwise I’d still be sleeping!”

“Pleasure to meet you but I really am late…”

“Subaru Sumeragi hold it right there! You are one of the Chosen Ones.”

“Eh? Chosen Ones?”

“THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE FUZZBALL! YOU’RE DEAD!”

“AH SAVE ME!” A small yellow orange pen erupted from the creature’s mouth. “There, take that and hold it high and the words will come.”

Once the pen was in hand the boy’s emerald eyes lit up. “Moon Power, Transform!”

The school uniform vanished and was replaced by a long body suit colored white, orange, and blue. A red and white transparent visor covered his eyes. His sleeves were short and he had gloves on up to his forearms.

“Ah, Codename Sailor V has arrived!”

“Quick use the crescent shower!”

“Umm okay...CRESCENT SHOWER!”

The monster fell to the ground and slowly started to fade away.

“Well done Sailor V! Now, you should know your mission is to find your comrades.”

“Eh? How many are there?”

“One for every planet! So nine! You are the guardian of the moon.”

“I’M REALLY GOING TO HEAR IT! HOKUTO-CHAN PLANNED THIS FOR MONTHS!”

De-transforming himself, he started to run towards home.

_He’s a clumsy one, but has a good heart. However, I hope it’s not too hard for him to learn the truth._

 


	3. The Past Returns! Memories of the heart and of the body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like Sailor V is being overwhelmed but receiving secret help

Prologue 2 The Past Returns; Memories of the Heart and Body

 

Subaru absentmindedly played with the silver and gold chain on around his neck. “It’s been quiet lately…”

From inside his desk a red jewel glowed. ‘Not for much longer, you have a mission; so go on your lunch break.’

“Subaru, aren’t you going to eat lunch with us?”

“Eh? Sorry Hokuto-chan, I have to do something; I’ll catch up with you at home!”

“UNBELIEVABLE! HOW CAN HE REFUSE TO EAT MY SPECIAL LUNCH WITH US?! ISN’T IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?”

“Indeed. Sorry Hokuto-chan, I just remembered I have to hit the library…see you later!”

“OH MY FOOT YOU DO! Conveniently when Subaru leaves, right?! YOU SUCK, SEI-CHAN!”

“I’ll buy you dessert tomorrow, scouts’ honor!”

“YOU HAD BETTER!”

~#~

“This is as good a spot as any...Moon Power! Transform!”

“HEY YOU! Stop hitting innocent girls! Agent of love and justice, Codename Sailor V! Crescent Boomerang!”

“You little brat you’ll regret it!” 

“Oh man! I never asked for this! WAH!” Subaru had tripped and fallen, and the laser shot that was heading straight for him then disappeared. Subaru was oblivious to it, but Soel wasn’t…what was that? A barrier? And by what? Or who?

“Quickly now, Sailor V! Finish them!”

“Venus Sulfur Smoke!” _‘Wait how did I do that? I’m Sailor V…does that mean V stands for Venus?’_

As the enemy melted away, Soel looked again. “It won’t be long now…”

Subaru had long since de-transformed. “How much longer, Soel? How much longer do I have to fight alone?"

"I'm sorry Sailor V, I cannot answer that yet...because it solely depends on you… Now you better get back before your sister hits you good.”

"Why did that fight go so easily? As gifted as he's become, that was far too easy and I was sure there was a barrier there.”

“Silly Soel-chan… I made a promise over 1,000 years ago and I intend to keep it."

"…S-Saturn?"

"So you do remember me. I think it's best if we wait for Subaru-kun's true memories to form before we lay down the blow that I'm awake. Though I should be going, I don’t want to meet Hokuto-chan’s wrath either.”

“I see...it was that promise. All those years ago...”

“Yes, that promise; and maybe it’s for the best that you forget that you saw me today as well.” A light tap to the red jewel on her forehead and the next thing she knew she was in Subaru’s bedroom again.

 _‘What happened? Weren’t we just at the school?_ ’ Looking down, Subaru was dreaming and was restless seeing as he was tossing and turning.

~#~

_“You go to hell...I'll protect him if it kills me."_

_"It just may, you silly boy.”_

_"You're right it will, but at least it will kill you too."_

_“Saturn…no, please no…”_

_“I have to Venus...no…Subaru-kun. There’s no point in me surviving if I can’t be with the one person I truly love. So until then….”_

_“SATURN…No...Seishirou-san…”_

_“Silence Glaive Surprise!” The attack blasted a hole in the ground and then without words, the glaive swung down ending life as everyone knew it._

~#~

Subaru sat up in his bed.

“What...what was that?”

“Subaru, are you alright? You kept screaming someone’s name in your sleep?”

“Hokuto-chan?” _‘Whose name was I calling out?’_

“Hey hey, you have a date with Sei-chan later, let’s go~! I only let you sleep because you looked exhausted! Probably from skipping lunch!”

~#~

It was midnight, Subaru had never made it to the date thanks to the Dark Agency popping up all over town. The teen had been at it for hours. Finally he received the last call. “Agent of love and justice, Sailor V who is in serious need of some sleep! So face the fury of the Crescent Boomerang!”

After the enemy was destroyed, Subaru felt himself falling backwards; even if it was in the middle of the street during the spring rain he didn’t care, he wanted to sleep.

He hit a soft surface instead and on instinct Soel bounced over, ready to protect her student. 

“He’s still overworking himself as hard as ever. When will you learn, Subaru-kun?”

“Sa-Saturn? Have you been the one helping him from afar?”

“Yes but some things are better left a secret, Soel-chan. So once again it’s time to forget.”

~#~

Emerald eyes blinked. Where was he? He had passed out during that battle all because he had been awake for over 24 hours and managed school work too. “Where am I?”

“My bedroom; I found  you passed out on the street….Subaru-kun. Overworking yourself again?”

Subaru noticed a small glimmer of gold and silver around Seishirou’s neck. It couldn’t be, could it? He didn’t need Seishirou involved in this mess too.

“Go back to sleep Subaru-kun, I’ll let Hokuto know you’re here for the night, though I should say mid-morning as it is Saturday now.” A kiss to the lips, causing Subaru to sigh and close his eyes again but not before whispering one sentence. “Stay with me…”

 


	4. Sailor V's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things take a turn for the worst Subaru makes the ultimate decision after undergoing a major change

Prologue 3 Sailor V’s Last Stand

 

Subaru rubbed his temples. The nightmares he had been having as of recently had started to become more clear. What did it all mean? Why did he keep seeing himself in different clothes and with Seishirou-san? And Hokuto-chan?

_Don’t tell me they’re involved in this mess. I don’t want them to be, it’s dangerous enough that they’re involved with me, never mind if they have powers too…_

“Sumeragi-san!”

“Wah! Oh, sorry sensei! I don’t feel well today.”

“Very well, you may go home.”

Subaru walked off, the communicator in his pocket going off. “Subaru, the Dark Agency is downtown, you need to be there.”

“Hai hai.” Once in the main district, emerald eyes glazed with sleep blinked before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. “Moon Power! Transform!”

“Agent of Love and Justice, Codename Sailor V has arrived! Now put those two dow—Hokuto-chan?! Seishirou-san?!”

“We figured out your human identity Sailor V, and these two are the two closest to you. Now what will you do?”

“Crescent boomerang!”

One arm was cut off, releasing an unconscious Hokuto. 

“Don’t make me do it again, put him down.”

“It’d be so easy just to kill him, you know?”

“I said put...him…DOWN!”

Soel blinked as she saw the orange aura surround the area.

“Crescent beam SMASH!”

The youma was defeated and Soel looked at the boy she had chosen to be Sailor V. His true power now awakened. “I can’t stay here Soel…they’re in danger because of me…I’m going to transfer to England.” A ghost of a kiss was left on his sister’s cheek and on his boyfriend’s lips; Subaru headed home to start making preparations.

“I see…well Larg, it’s up to you to find the rest...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ends the prologue! thanks for reading so far and next time the story begins!


	5. The Soldier of Ice and Wisdom;Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto Sumeragi is a bright and bubbly girl. But she's also smart and highly perceptive. It's only fated that she would be chosen to save the world.

Chapter One Solider of Ice and Wisdom; Mercury

 

Hokuto Sumeragi was not having a good day. Her twin had been off in England for over a year, and now recently she found out she had a half-brother. “I just wish Subaru would come back already, he’s missing his second year of high school!” She frowned and folded her arms over her uniform blazer, emerald eyes looking over at her lunch ‘date’. “Have you heard from him lately?”

A book was closed and a pen placed down. “No I haven’t, but I’m sure he’s fine studying in the abroad program.”

“You’re horrible Sei-chan!”

“My sister’s over there too, I’m sure Subaru’s alright.”

“Still, it’s lonely and my half-brother’s moodier than I don’t know what. Needs caffeine to function. Honestly, who does in high school?”

“Sounds like Fuuma.”

“Ooh Sei-chan, is that your little brother?”

“Little? Hardly. Younger, yes.”

“What year is he?”

“First and he hasn’t shut up about being one of the cool kids now…he’s anything but.”

“NII-SAN! I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!”

“Oh no.”

“Oi Nii-san, is this Subaru-san?”

“DO I LOOK LIKE SUBARU?! I’M HIS ONE AND ONLY TWIN SISTER!”

“Well then technically you do look like—ow that’s my ear.”

“I’ll see you later Hokuto-chan, I need to stick this one’s mouth where it belongs, the rubbish can.”

“HEY!”

~#~

That night Hokuto found herself in a very strange dream. 

"Hokuto…Hokuto..."

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm you from another life...it’s time for you to wake up. You're the Sailor Senshi of the planet Mercury. You must hurry, you must find Jupiter, Mars, and Moon. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto are looking for Earth."

"What no Venus or Saturn?"

"Venus is already awake."

"And Saturn?"

"You better hope you don't need Saturn. Though they too may awaken. Now go, the enemy is attacking; I’ve guided you in your sleep to where you need to be. This enemy is abusing women, saying they’re useless.” Emerald eyes opened. “Well that was a strange out of body experience, but you fashion rejects will pay for saying women are useless!”

The blue symbol of Mercury lit up at her feet. “Powers of the planet of ice release!” The blue rod landed in her hand. “Mercury Star power!”

“Solider of Wisdom and Ice, here to burst your bubble! Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

“Shabon Spray! Women aren’t so useless now, are they? Mercury Aqua Mist!” A sharp beam of light finished off the youma. “Sailor Mercury, I’m pleased to meet you and impressed that you woke up on your own. I am Larg and I am your guide.”

“Hey! You’re that stuffed thing that my half-brother Kamui has in his room! How can you talk?!”

“That is a mystery I will reveal in time. For now it is time for you to learn more about who you really are and your mission.”

 


	6. Soldier of Mystery;Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto meeting her long lost half brother was no meer concidence

Chapter Two Soldier of Mystery; Moon

 

“So you’re telling me I have to find my allies and once we’re all gathered, the prince of the moon and the earth will be revealed shortly after?”

“Precisely. on top of that—”

“Hokuto, have you seen that black rabbit plush of mine?”

“I’m making some accessories for it!”

“Oh okay, see you in school.”

“So you little fuzzball, why were you in his hands? There’s no coincidences in this world, only the inevitable. So you were with him, he comes to live here, and I find out I’m Sailor Mercury; they’re all connected, aren’t they?”

“You’re quite perceptive. Speaking of, I have another gift for you; Mekyo!” A small blue hiptop computer landed on her bed. “What the heck?”

“A special computer just for you; you can use it to analyze enemies and eventually communicate with your teammates.” A red light started to beep. “There’s an attack, you need to go.”

“Kamui, I’m going out for a while to meet a friend; watch the place, okay? Oh yeah and I’m going to show her this toy of yours, see if she likes the modifications.”

“Okay, don’t be out too late…Grandmother will get mad.”

~#~

“Hey you! How dare you terrorize our city! I’ll show you! Mercury Aqua Mist!”

“Is that the best you can do?”

“Larg, what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know but—wait what’s he doing here?”

“Have you seen my sister? …Wait, Hokuto, is that…you?”

“Stay out of this Kamui, you have no business here…Shabon Spray!”

“But you’re in trouble…”

“Use the fog as cover and GO!”

“I can’t…I want to help… I want to…”

Larg hopped over. “This one? The one that has no sense of priorities? This is the one?” The blue jewel on Larg’s forehead glowed and revealed another gold and silver necklace. “You, short kid with no priorities, try this on and trust yourself.”

“DID YOU JUST TALK?! WHAT ARE YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A STUFFED ANIMAL!”

“Never mind, just do as I say and you can help Mercury!”

The yellow crescent moon glowed. “Powers of the cosmos, release!” A locket dropped into his hands. “Really I get a locket? Oh well, whatever…Moon Cosmic Power!”

“Soldier of Mystery, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

“What did I just do? Who am I really?”

“You are the second soldier awakened, destined to protect this planet. Now let’s get both of you home.”

On top of the highest hill there was a temple, and inside a young fair maiden sat near the flame. “Soon it will all begin...”

 

 


	7. Soldier of Passion and Flame;Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious happens at the Cherry Hill Shrine intrigues Kamui and Hokuto to investigate and they just may meet their next alley

Chapter 3 Soldier of Passion and Flame; Mars

 

Kamui and Hokuto sat in Hokuto’s bedroom at around eleven at night, Larg sat in front of them. “So both of you have the ability of planet power.”

“The moon isn’t even a planet so how do I—”

“It’s a cosmic figure in space, not to mention it was home to the Moon Prince.”

“I sense another powerful force nearby.”

“Are they friend or foe?”

“There’s no way to tell at this stage, but the both of you keep your guard up at school tomorrow.”

~#~

“Do you really think that stuffed bunny thing knows anything Hokuto?”

“Maybe, maybe not, but who are we to judge?”

_“Have you heard about the children collapsing near Cherry Hill Shrine? I hear there’s going to be an investigation there!”_

“Hmm listen, Short Stuff, that sounds suspicious; maybe it’s something for us Sailor Senshi to check out.”

“Do we have to?”

“YES!”

~#~

After school, Hokuto all but dragged Kamui to the Cherry Hill Shrine.

“Odd, my computer’s not picking up any sort of evil energy….”

“Maybe it’s the spiritual energy in the air.”

“YEAH THAT’S IT!” Larg had popped out of Kamui’s book bag.

“GET BACK IN YOU LITTLE FUZZBALL! PEOPLE WILL THINK IT’S WEIRD FOR A BOY TO HAVE A STUFFED TOY IN HIS BAG!”

“Excuse me, can I help the two of you?” The half siblings were greeted by who appeared to be the priestess of the temple.

“Oh my, she’s beautiful!”

“Pull yourself together Hokuto! Don’t you have someone that’s on leave right now?” 

“Ohohohoho I do, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make the comment. Anyways, Priestess, we’re here investigating the strange disturbance.”

“So you people don’t believe it was a natural thing either then? Please come inside.”

~#~

“I’m sorry if I startled you; I can sense strong energy from the both of you, but now that my mind is clear I can see it’s good energy. Please accept my apologies. I’m the priestess of this shrine; Arashi Kishuu.”

“I’m Hokuto Sumeragi! Second year, high school student at the CLAMP school. Short stuff here is my younger half-brother.”

“Kamui Shirou, I’m a first year at the same school.”

“I find it strange that we’ve never met until now...I too go to the CLAMP school, I work here afterschool.”

“What year are you in?”

“Second year.”

“Do you know why the children have been collapsing?”

“No, I don’t; it could be an evil spirit taking their souls.”

“We think it’s something evil, although we don’t know what.”

“So you’re protectors of good then?”

“Something like that.”

“Give me your energy!”

“WHAT IS THAT!? IS THAT SOMETHING FROM HELL?!”

“Kamui, let’s go! Mercury Star Power!”

“Do I really need to use this girly locket aga—”

“YES! TRANSFORM!”

“Fine...Moon Cosmic power.”

“Shabon Spray!”

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

“Your attacks are useless against me Sailor Senshi.”

“Evil Spirit be exorcised!” The talisman landed on the youma’s forehead, paralyzing her.

“I don’t know who you are, or why you thought it was a good idea to use a temple as a base for hurting children, but this ends here and now!”

“That sign……” The blue jewel glowed, latching a necklace around the woman’s neck. 

The ground lit up with the red symbol of Mars. “Powers of the planet of fire release!” The red rod landed in her hand. “Mars Star Power!”

"Soldier of Passion and Flame, Sailor Mars!  In the name of Mars, I’ll chastise you!!”

“Unbelievable, I have powers to stop evil?”

“Yes, you are Sailor Mars! Now go on and show that youma who’s boss!”

“Fire Soul!”

Watching the youma disintegrate into flames, emerald and violet eyes went wide. “Wow…”

“So Arashi-san is one of us too?”

“It looks that way.”

“Will you two please explain what’s going on here?”

“The three of you are destined to protect this planet using your planet powers and they will eventually lead you to your ultimate goal. I suppose I should explain.”

“But I have a date tonight...I don’t suppose I’m allowed to tell them?”

“That is of your choosing my dear, let’s regroup during lunch at school tomorrow; there’s a storm approaching.”

Running up the steps was another second year. “Man this thunder is making me late to see my dear sweet Arashi!”

 


	8. Soldier of Courage and Thunder;Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Arashi she's struggling to tell her sweetheart her secret but just cant seem to get it out there

Chapter 4 Solider of Courage and Thunder;Jupiter

 

Thunder roared as Arashi poured tea. “I’m sorry for making you help me clean up the mess; that’s not what a date is supposed to be like.”

“It’s fine Arashi-chan! I enjoy housework. But why do you look so tense?”

Arashi bit her lip. Sorata always told her everything from the serious things like family trouble right down to what time he brushed his teeth the night prior. She had to tell him, right? Then again if she told him, she’d doom him and she most certainly didn’t want that.

“It’s the gym test tomorrow, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ll do fine! Our gym teacher may be strict but they keep us in tip-top shape.”

She almost found herself laughing. He always knew exactly what to say at any given moment. “You’re right. Look, it’s getting late why don’t we meet after school tomorrow? Oh and I have to meet someone during lunch so I’m sorry I can’t join you...”

“Hey don’t worry about it. Even if you found someone to replace me, as long as you’re happy that’s all that matters.”

“No it’s not that it’s just I—” The window broke and in came another ridiculous looking monster. Arashi frowned. Kamui and Hokuto had gone home for the night meaning it was only her, but Sorata….. “Come on, we need to run!”

“No I won’t run, I need to protect you otherwise I have no right to call myself a man.”

“Don’t worry innocent civilians, the Sailor Senshi are here!”

“Solider of Mystery; Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!”

“Soldier of Ice and Wisdom; Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!”

“Wow! This is so cool! Wait where’s Arashi…she was just here I swear if you hurt her—”

“Fire soul!”

“Get away from him you pompous hag! Solider of passion and flame; Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars I will chastise you!”

“Not so fast sailor brats, this time we’re ready for you!” The whip headed for the three sailors, but it didn’t hit them.

“Move out of the way child, it’s the short one and the two girls we’re after.”

Arms spread out. “Despicable! Touching innocent girls, I’ll never forgive you!”

“MEKYO! The FOUR sign! YOU ADMIRABLE GUY, TAKE THIS!”

The necklace landed on his neck and the words came surging into his head. The green four sign lit up at his feet. “Powers of the planet of thunder and wood, release!” The green rod tripped into his hand. “Jupiter Star Power!”

"Solider of Courage and Lighting; Sailor Jupiter! I hope you’re ready to be pummeled!”

“Flower Hurricane!”

Arashi’s eyes went wide.  _He’s a part of this? I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore?_

“You’ll pay for threatening the woman I love more than anything’s life. Supreme Thunder!” The youma was fried leaving the other three free to move.

“Finally another man on the team! You are? Besides the one that just saved our asses?”

“Sorata Arisugawa. Class 2-B. And you miss, you’re truly beautiful; not as pretty as my Arashi of course.”

“SORATA YOU IDIOT IT IS ME!”

“OH! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG.”

“Well either way, welcome to the team! Now I need to show you all to your secret underground training center! Now that there are four senshi awake I think it’s time to give you this, Sailor Moon. MEKYO!” A gold wand with a crystal crescent moon landed in Kamui’s hand. “That is the moon stick and it is the symbol of our leader.”

“ME?! A LEADER?!”

“Yes, let us go. I know it’s late, but there’s a lot the four of you need to know.”

As the four soldiers followed Larg’s lead, unknown to them a fifth figure sat on top of Tokyo Tower watching them. “The time has come Soel, we’re home.”

 


	9. The Soldier of Love Returns;Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto's reunion with her twin is a short lived one

Chapter Five The Soldier of Love Returns; Venus

 

It was close to midnight as Hokuto, Kamui, Sorata, and Arashi were _finally_ walking home. “THAT WAS SO EXHAUSTING! I hope there’s no enemies for a while.”

“Some leader you are short stuff.”

“HEY, I never asked for this.”

“Well maybe you should learn!”

“Hokuto-chan you shouldn’t yell so late at night, you’ll disturb people.”

“EEE is that you Subaru? ARE YOU BACK? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!”

“Hmm? Oh I cut it.”

“Never mind, what are you doing out so late?”

“My flight got in late; I was walking home and I heard you so I came over to see what  _you_ were doing out so late.”

“Fair enough. This is our half-brother Kamui by the way, and our friends Sorata and Arashi.”

“I’ve seen Sorata-san in school and I’ve been to Arashi-san’s temple. As for Kamui I’ve heard all about him from Grandmother.”

“You can keep in touch with Oba-san but not me?!”

“Part of my training, sorry Hokuto-chan. Now don’t dally! Say goodbye to your friends and meet me back home!” With that being said, the younger of the two twins took off into the night.

“Subaru, do you think it’s wise to leave them?”

“For now yes and I’m not going far, there’s an enemy nearby, might as well test their skills.”

~#~

“Well Hokuto-san, your twin is…nice…”

“HE’S CHANGED! WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM IN ENGLAND?!”

“Sailor Senshi where are you! You awful brats!”

“Here we go again….I wanted to go home.”

“Shush Kamui! Sorata, Arashi, ready?”

“Ready.”

“I can’t let you ladies fight alone.”

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Mars Star Power!”

“Jupiter Star Power!”

“Do I have to?”

“The answer to that is and always will be yes!”

“Moon Cosmic Power.”

“You asked for us and you got your wish! Soldier of wisdom and ice; Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!”

“I will not allow you to disturb this city at night! Solider of passion and flame; Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars I chastise you!”

“How dare you keep sweet ladies up so late! Soldier of courage and lightning; Sailor Jupiter! Be prepared to be pummeled!”

“I hope you know you’re keeping a student from getting their sleep! Solider of mystery; Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

“There you are, brats! Now you’ll tell us what we need to know!”

“As if! Shabon Spray!”

“Fire soul!”

“Flower hurricane!”

“Now Sailor Moon finish them while the fog is hiding them!”

“Moon Twilight Fl—”

“No such luck sailor saps; now where is the Legendary Crystal?”

“WE’VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT!”

“Don’t lie; tell us or we’ll kill you!”

“Why would these nice people tell someone so vile that? Especially when the vile thing is threatening to kill them?”

“Su—young man, please leave; this is a job for the sailor senshi.” Hokuto was baffled; what was her twin doing out here?

“I know Nee-chan. Soel, go help Larg and the rest, leave these youma to me.”

Even in the dense fog Hokuto saw the orange symbol glow on the ground under her twin’s feet. “Powers of the planet of love release!” The orange rod fell into the well-practiced hand. “Venus Star Power!”

"Solider of love; Sailor Venus! Love is an energy that never dies; prepare yourself!"

“Crescent beam!”

How was her clumsy twin a part of this? How had she not known? Why hadn’t he told her? Where was he when he went to England? Sailor Senshi boot camp?

“Now Sailor Moon, finish them!”

“How am I supposed to do that?!”

“That moonstick has special powers, the words will come, just trust me and do it!”

The moon stick spun in Kamui’s hand. “Moon Healing Escalation!”

As the twin youma disintegrated, Hokuto turned to her twin. “Subaru I don’t understand.”

“You’ve heard of Sailor V, right Nee-chan? That was me; I was looking for leads in England; I have a year’s experience under my belt. We must train it won’t be long now…”

“Won’t be long?”

“The Inner Senshi have all gathered, the revelation of who the Moon Prince is will be revealed…”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this? What about Sei-chan, does he know?”

“I didn’t tell you because you were in danger because of me. Just my luck you’re a senshi too.  No, Seishirou-san doesn’t know…I also wanted to leave him out of this.”

As the five senshi started to walk to their own respective homes, Soel and Larg turned to each other. “Time is running out. The enemy knows of the Legendary Rainbow Crystal, but not that it was split into two. I hate to do this, but we must bring the outer senshi over here. Their search of Sailor Earth must wait.”

“That’s already been taken care of. Two are already here and await their comrades at school tomorrow.”

 


	10. Warriors of The Sky and Sea;Uranus and Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the five inner senshi gathered it still isnt enough....enter the outer senshi

Chapter 6 Warriors of the Sky and Sea; Uranus and Neptune

 

The sun was shining, but Kamui wasn’t ready to wake up. He pulled the covers over his head. His sister had been Skype calling all night with her long distance girlfriend and Subaru had given him a speech when they gotten home. As if fighting youma wasn’t enough.

Kamui had just fallen back to sleep when he felt something jump on his bed. “Going to sleep all day sleepy head?”

“Gedoff Fuuma.”

“But you promised we’d walk to school together.”

“I said that when I wasn’t tired.”

“MEAN! YOU GOTTA COME WITH ME!”

“First years, you’re ridiculous.”

“What’s he doing in here?” Kamui had met Fuuma’s older brother once or twice. He was creepy and as far as Kamui was concerned, had no right being in here.

“Oh you don’t know…”

“What don’t I know?”

“Ohayo Subaru.”

“Ohayo Seishirou.”

No honorifics? How close were his half-brother and Fuuma’s brother? Granted, Fuuma didn’t use honorifics either, but that didn’t matter; they were best friends.

What happened next made Kamui wish he was still asleep. The pair of them locked lips in the hallway. Fuuma got up to close Kamui’s bedroom door. “They’re always touchy feely never mind when they’ve been away from each other for a year.”

~#~

When Fuuma finally got Kamui up and out of bed, they were met with an empty house. “They all probably left already, we gotta run!”

As it turns out Subaru wasn’t in study hall, not until the end anyways. “I’m sorry I’m late sensei…”

“That is quite alright Sumeragi-kun, and welcome back from England. We have five minutes left if you want to share.”

In gym, Fuuma found their new gym teacher to be talented but very strict. The third years were mixing with the first years and Fuuma didn’t see hide or tail of his brother. “Monou! You’re the younger brother of Seishirou Sakurazuka, aren’t you?”

“Yes Kurogane-san.”

“Any idea where he is?”

“No idea, we didn’t show up to school together…” Fuuma was just as tall as the gym teacher but it didn’t help much.

“Hyuu~ Kuro-wanwan, you’re scaring the first years.”

“That’s not the point you damn idiot! And don’t you have a class to teach!?”

“Break time!”

“Are you looking for me?” Standing in the doorway was Fuuma’s brother, not in his gym uniform but in his normal school uniform with his blazer draped on one shoulder and his tie around his neck. When his brother’s eyes locked onto their new gym and chemistry teachers, there seemed to be a spark.

“Monou-kun go get changed up, we need a word with your brother.”

After Fuuma scooted away, the three stood in the room and it was Seishirou that spoke first. “What are you two doing here? I thought you were checking leads in America?”

“We were summoned here. More like what are you doing here when you were supposed to come with us?”

“I believe I made that information clear as to why I refused to go.”

“We’re going to have to get Pluto-chan as well.”

“Good luck, she’s back at the door tonight.”

“We have ways of getting in touch with her.”

“Kuro-sama, Fuuma’s back.”

“If you’re late again Sakurazuka, it’s detention.”

“Yeah yeah I have better classes to attend to.”

“He’s such an impudent little—”

“Now now Kuro-sama, we don’t want to anger him. He’s stronger than us, remember?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I’m going to try to contact Kotori-chan with the mirror, try to be easy on the kids please?”

“Just be ready to fight if needed; don’t wander off like you have a tendency to.”

“Of course not. I wonder why Soel and Larg haven’t mentioned anything about Saturn yet.”

“Maybe they don’t know he’s awake.”

“Not possible.”

“Saturn has mysterious powers Kuro-sama.”

~#~

Kamui was sitting on the school steps with Fuuma after school. “I am so bored and I don’t want to go home and do my homework.”

“I just want to sleep I’m so tired.”

“You’re always tired lately Kamui, you’re not a part time super hero, are you?”

“Whatever gave you that idea Fuuma?”

“Eh? Nothing, just messing with you. Come on, let’s go the skate park.”

“Kamui we have to go, Grandmother wants us home to help her with things.”

“I’ll see you later Fuuma.”

Leaving Fuuma behind when they started to walk off, Kamui instantly noticed they weren’t heading for home. “Not again.”

“It’s the job of the Sailor Senshi Kamui, so let’s go, the others need us.”

“How am I supposed to have a normal life?”

“You don’t.”

“Says the one that has a boyfriend.”

“Seems like you do too.”

“FUUMA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”

“No time to argue, come on, this is a good enough spot. Venus Star Power!”

“This again? Moon Cosmic Power.”

Upon their arrival at the battle field they saw that Hokuto, Arashi, and Sorata were having a difficult time with the youma. “They're getting stronger...”

“Hey you! Ugly thing! Moon Crescent Boomerang!”

“Venus Love me Chain!”

“Two more for the energy sacrifice since they won’t tell us where the Rainbow Crystal is.”

“We don’t know!”

“You kids are in way over you heads, aren’t you?”

“Kurogane-san?”

“Hyuu~ we should teach them, eh Kuro-sama?”

“Fai-san?”

“That works for me, let’s teach them how to do this, outer style.” The navy blue symbol of Uranus lit up under the gym teacher’s feet. “Powers of the planet of the heavens; release!” A navy blue rod dropped into the outstretched hand. “Uranus Planet Power!”

"Protected by the planet of the heavens, Solider of the sky; Sailor Uranus! You're about to face death by my space sword."

Kamui just stared. Now his gym teacher was a part of this?

“World Shaking!”

“Hyuu~! Looking good Kuro-sama!”

“You idiot, get out here and help me!”

“Right right!” The turquoise symbol of Neptune glowed under the chemistry teacher’s feet. “Powers of the planet of the sea; release!” The turquoise green rod landed in the pale hand. “You owe me later, kay kay? Neptune Planet Power!”

"Protected by the planet of the deep sea; Solider of embrace; Sailor Neptune. No one can escape my mirror so prepare yourself!"

“Deep Submerge!” After the second blow, the youma disintegrated.

Subaru turned. “Wait, I thought you two were looking for Sailor Earth?”

“We got word that he’s here, it’s no coincidence that all of you are in our classes, you know?”

“That and Soel and Larg said for us to come, that the youma were getting stronger.”

“Let’s get back to headquarters so we can do some drills!”

“Oh no...”

“Yes, because if Venus is getting whooped, you kids need it. He has a year over you.” They all started to walk back to the arcade except for Fai who hung back, talking into a mirror. “The time has come, the enemy is growing stronger.”

“Roger that, bring them to the park tomorrow, it will all make sense.”

As they walked, Kamui passed a young girl. She had to be about middle school age. She was wearing a CLAMP school uniform and was heading that way. “Odd, never seen her before....”

~#~

The girl walked into the headmaster's office. “Good afternoon Sensei, I know it's late but I would like to announce I've returned from the abroad program.”

“I see young lady. Name and year?”

“Third year middle school student, Kotori Monou.”

 


	11. Information for the Future;Pluto makes the scene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the soldier of revolution leaves their guard post you know somethings about to go terribly wrong

Chapter Seven Information for The Future; Pluto Makes the Scene

 

Kamui sat at the breakfast table with Subaru and Hokuto was cooking. “We have to meet at the park today. Fai-san says the information broker of the Sailor Senshi wants to talk to us.”

“Do we have to? I wanted to see Fuuma today. It's Saturday.”

“Are you a Sailor Senshi?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have to.”

The doorbell rang and Kamui leapt up. “That's probably Fuuma I'll get it!” When he opened the door however, he was staring into hazel eyes. “You're not Fuuma...”

“No I am not, you are correct. I'm someone you should all know though. I am the information broker of the Sailor Senshi.”

“I saw you yesterday.”

“Pleased to meet you acquaintance Sailor Moon or should I call you Kamui-san~?”

“Kamui works...and you are?”

“Kotori Monou; I'm Fuuma's little sister. Come on to the park! Oh and make sure you’re transformed already.”

~#~

“Now then Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, it's time to learn what Uranus and Neptune already know. I am the person to pass this information to you.” Around her neck was a silver and gold chain, but instead of a planet symbol it was a heart shape. “This is the garnet orb, it will allow me to show you the past so you know what I am saying is not false.”

“You see, back in the days of the Silver Millennium, there was a gem called the Rainbow Crystal. It could only be used when the prince of the moon and the prince of the earth combined their powers. However, tragedy struck and the crystal split into two; the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal. Unfortunately we don’t know what happened to either one. But we hope to find out soon.”

“And then it will be ours! Stand aside Sailor Senshi, and let us at the information broker!”

A shake of the young girl’s head. “When will these evil henchmen ever learn? You try to kidnap the information broker. The information broker then kicks your asses. Oh well, I was hoping for a more dramatic entrance.” The room lit up with a garnet glow under the young woman’s feet. “Powers of the planet of the underworld; release!” A light purple rod fell into her hand. “Pluto planet power! Protected by the planet of the underworld Solider of revolution; Sailor Pluto. Time will tell if you’re successful or not, but that's unlikely!”

“All of you please stand back; Dead Scream!”

Kamui looked this girl. She was Fuuma’s sister…she was Sailor Pluto? One of the legendary outer senshi? Soel and Larg had briefed them that the outers were far superior to themselves. But she was so much younger than the other two outer senshi, and hell, she was even younger than all the inner senshi, but her powers could outmatch them.

“Sailor Senshi the time for the final fight is fast approaching. Go home and rest... I will need to contact Neptune and Uranus about  _our_  mission.” As Kotori was heading for home she got stopped.

“You fought well Kotori-chan, it's nice to see you away from the door. Do you know where the crystals are?”

“I don't, do you?”

“The Golden one? No idea. That probably won’t be revealed until our memories are unsealed; meaning we have to somehow find Sailor Earth with our limited memories. I'm willing to bet Sailor Moon has the Silver Crystal, it only makes sense.”

“I suppose so, what do we do now?”

“I suppose it’s time for me to step forward and stop hiding in the shadows.”

“Does that mean—”

“It's time for the lullaby of silence.”

 


	12. Out of The Shadows The Soldier of Silence;Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
> Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
> And besides in the mean, mean time  
> I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
> I'm in the details with the devil  
> So now the world can never get me on my level  
> I just gotta get you off the cage

Chapter 8 Out of the Shadows the Soldier of Silence; Saturn

 

Kotori had sat down next to Subaru on Sunday morning at the arcade. “I have something for you, it's a new charm for your necklace. It's a weapon like myself, Fai-san, and Kurogane-san have.”

“Why are you giving it to me? Surely Sailor Moon...I mean Kamui would have...”

“The advisors said to give this to Sailor Venus and that's you.”

“But why now?”

“I was told if I ever was to leave my door to give it to you then. Seeing as I've been given permission to leave my door something major must be about to happen.”

“I feel it as well. I just wish I knew what.”

Sirens started to wail in the arcade. Soel and Larg typed on the computer. “The enemy has captured a civilian!”

Seven hands gripped transformation rods and the eighth gripped a locket. “Who do they have?”

“Kotori's older brother.”

“Alright Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Pluto, you check it out. Jupiter and Mars will come with Uranus-rin and myself to check out this lead on the enemy’s base.”

~#~

Fuuma wiggled against the ropes. “What do you freaks even want with me?”

"Now special Chosen One, what shall we do with you?"

"For starters you can release him."

“Nii-san what are you doing here?”

“So you're his older brother, then you must be close to the Sailor Senshi too.”

“I suppose I am.”

“Then get him too.”

Honey eyes widened as he watched his brother weave in and out, dodging the attacks.

“You little brat how are you doing that?”

How indeed? His brother always skipped gym!

"I'm sorry Fuuma, I didn’t want you to find out like this..."

"What are you talking about...?"

The ground underneath the other teen’s feet lit up in a purple glow. “Powers of the planet of silence; release.” The purple rod landed into an outstretched hand. “Forgive me little brother…Saturn Planet Power!”

“YOU WRETCHED SAILOR SENSHI, ALWAYS INTERFERING!”

“That’s right. For I am protected by the planet of silence and ruin, the soldier of destruction, Sailor Saturn. I'm last to arrive, you’re the first to leave!”

“And if we don’t? You alone will take us on?”

“That’s right...and in the name of the planet Saturn you will release my brother or suffer a fate worse than death.”

“One of you against all seven of us? You’re outmatched.”

“So be it.” The glaive spun a few times. “I’m sorry you have to see this little brother, but take care of Subaru-kun, okay?”

“What are you talking about…?”

“Never mind just do it! Now for you seven; see you in afterlife; Silence Glaive Surp—”

“Crescent Beam!”

“Mercury Aqua Mist!!”

“Dead Scream!”

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

Amber eyes behind the purple visor widened as his allies came barging in to the scene.

“Powers of the Holy Sword, aide Sailor Moon and enable him to send these scum back to the depths of hell where they belong.” A pause as emerald met violet. “Now Sailor Moon, the moon stick.”

“Moon Healing Escalation!”

“Hmm can I ask you, Mercury and Pluto, to check on our civilian? I’d like a word with Saturn.”

Hokuto and Kamui stared at Subaru while Kotori started to untie her brother. Did that mean he knew this new senshi?

“Ah good evening Venus, what can I do for you?”

“You know very well what! What have I told you about swinging that cursed thing around?!”

“Would you rather swing it then dear?”

“AS OF MATTER OF FACT YES! GIVE ME THAT THING!” During the struggle the smaller male found himself pinned to a tree where the older male used his weight to trap him there before finally kissing him.

Pulling away the younger male was scarlet. “I’m still mad at you, but for now walk your brother home safely. Later I want to know how long you've been awake.”

“Since you were Sailor V my dear, and you and I both know my awakening is the beginning of the end.”

“Let's not think about that.”

Detransforming himself, Seishirou walked over to Fuuma. “Is he free Pluto-chan?”

“Hai...bigger brother.”

“KOTORI IS THAT YOU?!”'

“Later big brother, for now go home with bigger brother.”

Fuuma did so, albeit reluctantly. “Why didn’t you ever tell me? Wait never mind, I know why you didn’t, but why didn’t Kotori?”

“To protect you; we were chosen to protect this planet 1,000 years ago and lucky me, I have my memories of everything sans who the princes are! My goal is to find the Moon Prince and of course Sailor Earth who’s missing as well. Not another word about it.”

“YOU’RE A STUDENT, KOTORI-CHAN’S A STUDENT! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT MY LITTLE SISTER AND MY BIG BROTHER WERE OFF RISKING THEIR LIVES FOR ME?! AND THE WHOLE WORLD?!”

“Never. Now drop it.”

“Who else is involved? What, are you going to tell me my best friend and even my crush are too?”

The answer to that was of course yes, but Seishirou kept quiet. “Just get inside.”

Meanwhile in the enemy’s base a woman smirked. “Tell the master...I finally found him.”

 


	13. The Nine Senshi Have Gathered; Awakening of the Final Solider; Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end

Chapter 9 The Nine Senshi Have Gathered; Awakening of the Final Solider; Earth

 

Kamui paced in his room. Why? Why did they go after Fuuma? What good was he to them? He was just a human. Unless they had figured out that he was Sailor Moon and was close to Fuuma. That settled it, Kamui was leaving first thing in the morning. As soon as they left this place. They were all sleeping over at Kurogane's and Fai's place since they could plan to infiltrate the enemy's base in the morning.

To their parents and Fuuma, they were on a field trip. Kamui looked around in the room Sorata and Arashi slept with their hands touching as did Kotori and Hokuto. Kurogane and Fai were most likely in their bedroom. Wait, where were Subaru and Seishirou? Kamui shuddered. He didn’t need to think about that. He still hadn’t shaken that Seishirou was also a Sailor Senshi. How; what; why?

“ _Weak, pathetic senshi...hand over the Silver Crystal now!”_

“ _Never…it’s a locater for the Golden Crystal…and it can only be controlled Sailor Moon’s heart.”_

“ _Subaru don’t…don’t try to protect me.”_

“ _I’m sorry Sailor Moon, but that is my mission, it is why I exist. Rolling Heart Vibration!”_

“ _Well this is a dangerous battlefield, isn’t it, Hinoto? I must say, you’ve done quite a number on them; they are indeed weak. Those three are supposed to be outer senshi? I heard they were the strongest of them all, yet they all got trapped in your illusion.”_

“ _Yes; you must be the new henchman the Great One sent down to help me. Finish them and get that crystal.”_

“ _Of course, because you see these Sailor Senshi as they stand are no match for me. But then again...”_

“ _Then again?”_

“ _Neither are you.” The room lit up with a purple glow under the stranger’s feet. “Powers of the planet of silence; release!” A dark purple rod landed in the outstretched hand. “Saturn planet power! Protected by the planet of silence and ruin; Soldier of death and rebirth; Sailor Saturn.  I'm last to arrive but you'll be the first to leave, so prepare yourself!"_

_A glimpse of silver caught Kamui’s eye. This new senshi had a weapon like Kotori did, but there was something more sinister about it._

“ _Death Reborn Revolution!”_

“ _Thanks for saving us bigger brother.”_

“ _I’ll forgive you for getting trapped Kotori, but honestly Uranus and Neptune how pathetic. I’m embarrassed to call myself an outer senshi if they’re apart of this.”_

“ _Oh dear…”_

“ _LISTEN HERE KID, DO YOU WANT DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?!”_

“ _Neh, I could end the world when I get my powers back.”_

“ _Does that mean your powers are sealed bigger brother?”_

“ _Seems that way.”_

“ _Good. I hated that you could disappear out of my life like that.”_

If that’s how strong Seishirou was when he wasn’t at full power, then how strong was he at full power? Kamui didn’t want to know. He got up to stretch his achy limbs. Walking in the kitchen, he found Kurogane and Fai awake with Soel and Larg.

“Today’s the day…the day the last senshi shall awaken.”

“Are you positive Soel? Larg?”

“Yes, and the enemy knows as well so the nine of you should transform and be ready to fight.”

Sorata, Arashi, Hokuto, and Kotori arrived in pajamas. “We're down two senshi.”

Subaru and Seishirou emerged shortly after; Seishirou shirtless and Subaru wearing Seishirou's shirt.

“Did the two of you in my house—”

“Who’s to say?”

“Enough of that all of you, transform and get a move on.”

~#~

“All of you are here to save the last senshi I take it, it’s too bad for you we already know who Sailor Earth is.”

“Yeah well if you’re so smart where are they, huh?”

“Sailor Moon please control your temper.”

“Like I’d tell you lot; however I will attack you for speaking out against me.”

“Jupiter Thunder Dragon! Sorry but you can’t harm Sailor Moon today.”

“You fool, I can reflect your weak attacks.”

“KAMUI GET DOWN!” Subaru had all but forgotten that they were in senshi form, but did it matter in this void area?

“SUBARU!”

“Silent wall! I’ll be damned if you lay one disgusting finger on him. You’ll have to get through me first.”

“You know something? Moon, Pluto, and yes even you Saturn...you should’ve realized sooner who Earth was.”

“Alright enough taunting them, last chance Sailor Brats, where is the Golden Crystal?!”

“Even if we knew we wouldn’t tell you!” A sharp spark of lightning knocked both the garnet rod and glaive out of their hands before they joined the other seven on the wall.

“This is humiliating.”

“What will you do now useless Guardians?”

“I think I can be of assistance to that cause.”

“Fuuma?! How did you break free?”

“These white and black things came to my rescue and now I’ll come to yours.”

“But…how can you?”

“The answer is obvious I think Kamui.” The black symbol of the earth glowed at his feet. Powers of the planet of life; release!” A black and white rod landed in his hand. “Earth Cosmic Power! Protected by the planet of life; Solider of preservation and life; Sailor Earth! Get your vile bodies off my planet before I banish you to the garbage dump!"

When Kamui saw Fuuma as the final Sailor Senshi his heart dropped; he didn’t want anyone else involved with this.

“Freezing Flaming Boomerang!”

The other nine senshi landed on the ground and the garnet rod and silence glaive landed in their respective owners’ hands. “Shall we join our brother Pluto-chan?”

“I’m ready when you are Saturn-san.”

“I’ll teach you to attack my girlfriend you tacky tart! CHRONOS TYPHOON!”

“And listen hag, no one touches Venus-kun but me. Normally this is where Sailor Short St—Moon would finish you, but as he’s having emotional backlash from finding out who Sailor Earth is...I guess I have to do it.” The glaive spun three times over his head. “Silence Glaive Surprise!” The attack caused a mini explosion and a bright flash. When the smoke cleared, there was the clink of metal on the ground as the glaive dropped, its owner following it to the ground.

“Seishirou-san!”

“I’m alright Subaru-kun, I let my emotions get the best of me so I used more energy than I planned.” Seishirou still couldn't believe his brother was the last senshi. So much for their memories restoring after all of them were gathered.

“Alright, now that all of you are here, it's time to go back to the moon.”

 


	14. Christmas Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deck the halls with
> 
> LOVE and CRACK and INSANITY

Chapter 10 Christmas Bells

 

“I thought we were going to the moon?” Fuuma dropped a box in Kurogane and Fai's living room. Inside were various Christmas decorations.

“Well we figured you kids would want to enjoy your holiday!”

“Yeah I see through you black fuzzball, you just want to drink sake.”

“I have a question; why is so bloody hot in here? Oh wait I know, because you count this as detention, having me haul all the heavy boxes up two flights of stairs. You know it’s hot when I take my shirt off in front of all of you.”

“And I'd wish you put it back on...”

“Shut up Fuuma.”

“I don’t mind it...”

“Ohohohoho, Subaru you wouldn’t.”

“Can I go home yet?”

“No. This is a sailor senshi party.”

“It is indeed! And it's fabulous! Let's deck the halls! We save the world basically every day, we deserve a break. So no hate! As soon as Sorata and Arashi are done in the kitchen we can get this started!”

“Ohohoho well said Kotori-chan, well said.”

“Alright everyone! Dinner!”

“I'll be in there in a few. I'm sweaty and filthy. I'm changing clothes.”

Kamui fidgeted at the dinner table. Fai was trying to feed Kurogane some chocolate thing, Sorata was complimenting Arashi on a job well-done for her first try, Kotori and Hokuto were talking about clothes. Everyone was being couples. Well except him and Fuuma. And Subaru seeing as Seishirou was missing in action at the moment.

“There, sorry I'm late, I borrowed the shower too.”

“It's about time Seishirou-san…” Subaru bit his lip as he looked at his boyfriend dressed in a suit (he was the only one that had arrived in street clothes, everyone else was already dressed nice) and his hair being damp didn't help.

“I am so sorry dear.” Lips met lips and Kamui fidgeted more. This wasn’t fair.

After dinner, several of the teens started to sing and Kurogane deeply regretted letting some of them have sake.

“I wanna go home!”

“Ohohohoho! And miss your little crush serenade you using the Twelve Days of Christmas? Nonsense!”

“Better start getting on the gifts Kamui. I wrote them down for you.”

For his part, Seishirou sat on the piano bench and reached for the bottle of sake.

“Aren't you a little young and cause enough trouble as is?”

“I can kick everybody’s in this room ass. That and I had to hear my brother sing...while intoxicated off of two drinks...I'm old enough.”

It was going to be a long night, and going to the moon the next night would certainly be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: crack is fun so take it with a grain of salt
> 
> also no the chapters arent misnumbered its just htere was a long prologue before this tis all <3


	15. Silver and Gold;The Secret Past of Earth and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the moon to learn about the past

Chapter 11 Silver and Gold; The Secret Past of Earth and Moon

 

“I can't believe we're going to the moon! This is so exciting!”

“Fuuma shush! This is not exciting!”

“Quiet the both of you. Us going to the moon is a means to try to find the missing puzzle pieces.”

“Is everyone here?” Soel started to count. “I count nine, there should be ten.”

A sigh. “It's Saturn as always.”

“This time he's not slacking off with Venus though as Venus is here.”

Subaru was about to get his phone from his backpack to call his boyfriend but he saw a figure with long strawberry blonde hair push past him first. “I swear if he's in that Godforsaken tree house again...” Before Kotori could hit the button on her communicator, the front door opened.

“So are we going or not? I can think of other ways to spend my Friday evenings thank you.” Seishirou yawned as he placed the glaive against the wall, pausing to kiss Subaru.

“Everyone join hands and focus your planet powers.”

The room lit up in a rainbow glow from the different planetary auras. “Sailor Planet Teleport!”

Kamui felt like he was being squeezed through a tight hole as they teleported. Kurogane and Fai's living room was disappearing and now they were in a great space of nothing. He felt Fuuma's hand tighten around his own. Why did he have to hold Fuuma's hand? It wasn’t like he liked him or anything. He looked over and was met with black-tinted honey eyes. Fuuma smiled at him and Kamui turned away blushing furiously. Why did Fuuma and Fuuma alone have this effect on him? No one else did!

The next thing Kamui saw was a blinding light and when he opened his eyes again he was in a ruined city and very much alone. “Where is everyone? This isn’t funny! Soel? Larg? Fuuma? Anyone?”

Deciding it was a better idea to get up and look for his fellow senshi, Kamui started to walk. “This place…it seems familiar somehow....”

“That's because it’s your home Kamui. You're standing in the ruins of the Moon Palace.”

“AH! Who are you?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!”

“I was your mother in your past life, Queen Tohru. My dear sweet boy, to see you before me as a Sailor Senshi...I'm afraid I'm to blame.”

“Wait if you’re my mother and you’re the queen, that would make me...”

“The Moon Prince, yes. That is why you can control the Silver Crystal. The Golden Crystal was carried by the Prince of Earth.”

“And that is?”

“The answer has been right in front of you all along.”

Kamui disregarded the mystery for now. “You said you were to blame for me being a sailor senshi, was I not one in the past?”

“It was because instead of killing the source of the problem...I sealed it. I was in mourning when the Queen of the Earth died you see. I was close to her. I couldn’t bring myself to end her planet, so I sacrificed my kingdom but made special arrangements that all of you would be reborn again.”

“And how did you do that?” Kamui's hair was standing on end; he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“By awakening Sailor Saturn and requesting him to swing down his glaive and with it resetting you all to a different time and place. Sailor Venus was not too happy with this arrangement however, but he accepted it if it meant saving you.”

So that was the power Seishirou wielded and yet for some reason it was sealed away now. Was it because of Subaru? Subaru, who loved the other male so much that perhaps he wished to never watch him die again? But wishes weren’t that strong right?

“Sailor Moon, are you over here?”

“Sailor Earth is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me; who are you talking to?”

“My...my mother...I'm the Moon Prince....Prince Kamui...”

There was a sudden flash of golden light. “How well I remember...I'm the prince of the earth, Prince Fuuma. I'm the one who has the Golden Crystal.”


	16. End of an Era! The secret of the powers of the Outer soldiers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of eras

Chapter 12 End of an Era! The secret of the powers of the Outer soldiers.

 

“Welcome Prince of the Earth. I see you too have been awoken as a Sailor Senshi.”

“Yes, but why?”

“We’d all like to know that as well.”

“Ah, the inner soldiers and the outer soldiers of the Silver Millennium. Welcome, I have so much to tell you and very little time so I’d appreciate no interruptions. The reason why both Prince Kamui and Prince Fuuma woke up as Sailor Senshi was because of a well thought out plan. A plan made by Sailor Celestial who is the strongest Sailor Senshi of all. They gave the word to Soel and Larg to re-awaken you eight on earth and to train up Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth though even they didn’t know the true identity of the two.” A brief pause. “I agreed to that plan simply because if I were to use my powers to destroy the Earth, that would be the end. There would be no rebirth. However, there was someone who had the power to do  _both.”_

~#~

“You wanted to see me Your Highness?”

“I did, are you alone?”

“All other soldiers are making preparation for the invasion for Earth. Why not just destroy it?”

“Isn’t that cruel? What about the prince?”

“What about him?”

“Isn’t he your brother?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“That aside; Queen Saya is my friend and I’d rather not just destroy the planet with no means back. Sailor Celestial has a plan though. There’s a reason Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto have taken to their senshi forms.”

A pause as a hand fumbled inside the purple robes. “You didn’t summon me here to play doppelganger for her son or to act as escort, did you? You didn’t summon me here as a prince, did you? You summoned me here as a Sailor Senshi. These are desperate times indeed if you want to wake me up. You know the consequences.”

“That’s right and my son isn’t the _only_ one that has what most would call a forbidden relationship, now is he Saturn?”

“No he’s not and I’m sure Venus will be less than pleased at this idea. If this is going to work, the seal needs to needs to be broken.”

“Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto to my chambers please.”

“You wanted to see us Your Majesty?”

“Yes. Raise the talismans if you’d be so kind.”

“Space sword, protected by the planet of the heavens.”

“Deep sea mirror, protected by the planet of the sea.”

“Garnet Orb, protected by the planet of the underworld.”

“Unleash the powers you hold secret and play the melody of silence!”

Seeing the flash of light and hearing the haunting lullaby turned the heads of not only the two princes, but the four senshi as well. It was Venus that spoke. “Sailor Senshi to the Queen’s chambers!”

“We’re coming to and that’s an order.”

“Fine. Mars and Jupiter watch those two; Mercury with me.”

When the four senshi and the two princes entered the Queen’s chambers they were not only greeted with Queen Tohru and the three outer senshi, but a new senshi had joined them as well.

It was Kamui that spoke. “Mother are you okay? AND WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT SCYTHE WEAPON?!”

“Listen your royal shortness—” A brief cough from Tohru’s direction. “I too am a Sailor Senshi, I was just in hibernation mode. Your mother chose this, she wished for this if you will. The last time I was awoken was many years before your births. However, it just goes without saying all of this was foreordained; my awakening again proves one thing: that history shall forever repeat itself. Although from the looks of your faces I'll always be an uninvited guest hmm?"

“More like we don’t know who you are! I won’t let you harm the princes! Mars, Jupiter, a little back up here?”

“That won’t be necessary…I know who he is.”

“Venus?” Mercury looked at her twin in complete disbelief.

“This is the soldier of silence…Sailor Saturn. You know him better as Prince Saturn.”

“I thought…I thought he was just like Prince Kamui and Prince Fuuma...”

“He’s a senshi just like us…. Why? Why are you here?”

“To bring the end…but never fear, for one day my beautiful one we will meet again.”

No words were spoken as the glaive swung down and the memory faded to smoke.


	17. The Golden and Silver Crystals Join! The Rainbow Crystal Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've got to believe in the power of love

Chapter 13 The Golden and Silver Crystals Join! The Rainbow Crystal Revealed!

 

Kamui rolled over in his bed. All this information over the past few day was mind-blowing. Why did Fuuma have to be a prince too? And why, heaven forbid, did his brother have to have such devastating power?

A beeping sound on his nightstand made him roll over again. “Sailor Senshi to the headquarters immediately.” Kamui groaned and thought about rolling over but heard both Subaru and Hokuto moving about in their rooms so he knew he had to get up or face Hokuto’s wrath.

“Are we really walking there this late at night?” 

“No way, Subaru has a car we’re driving.”

“What about Sorata and Arashi?”

“Sorata drives.”

“Fuuma?”

“His brother has a car you know.”

“Is that safe?”

“Yes Kamui; Seishirou-san isn’t going to drive recklessly with his brother and sister in the car.”

~#~

“Do you really think this is the enemy’s base Mercury?”

“Computer findings say yes.”

“Why did we have to split up into two groups? This is dangerous and why is Su—Venus with that perverted bastard?”

“Because Saturn wouldn’t have it any other way that’s why.”

“Well if it isn’t the widdle sailor brats, the weak end of the stick too. However, I see you brought Sailor Moon with you and that’s all I need to know.”

“You’ll get Sailor Moon over our dead bodies you wicked witch! Come on Jupiter.”

“Right behind you!”

“Fire Soul!”

“Supreme Thunder!”

Kamui blinked. Sorata and Arashi were a couple and it didn’t bother their duties as Sailor Senshi... Red tinted violet eyes looked over at his teammate; his best friend. Did that mean it would be okay if the two of them…?

Kamui was so busy daydreaming about the what ifs in battle that he barely registered the fog cover Hokuto had whipped up and he never saw the oncoming attack from the female youma—“KAMUI GET DOWN!”

He felt himself get pushed down to the ground and saw the sharp blade go through—“FUUMA!”

Hokuto, Arashi, and Sorata turned to see Kamui cradling Fuuma in his arms, blood seeping through the wound in his chest; evident against his white uniform.

“You can’t die you just can’t…not until I tell you that I lo—”

“What happened in here? We heard scre—big brother?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID IT? I’LL KILL THEM!”

“Pluto-chan the lights…the silver and golden crystals are becoming one…”

“Where’s Venus and Saturn?”

“Don’t know, they’re not with us.”

In between Kamui and Fuuma formed the Rainbow Crystal and images came flooding back.

_“Sailor Venus?”_

_“Prince Kamui...please...forgive me…I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you better.”_

_“Venus answer me a question...is Sailor Saturn the only one that can make you happy?”_

_A moment’s hesitation as if he was sure it was allowed. “Yes…”_

_Both princes exchanged looks before nodding._

_“This is the Rainbow Crystal, Venus. With its power we can send all of us, including Saturn, to a new life on Earth. However, none of us will remember anything about this time or this place. We will send our two advisors down to Earth to awaken us again if necessary.”_

But why were those memories coming back now? Did that mean they were supposed to use it and restart their cycle again? Or did it mean something else?

“The Rainbow Crystal, at last, I’ll take that now!”

“Crescent Beam!”

“You aren’t touching anything! That belongs to the Prince of the Moon Kingdom and the Prince of the Earth. It only forms when their love is requited!”

Kamui turned pink. Subaru was the soldier of love, but did he have to keep going on about the subject?!

A gloved hand touched Kamui’s cheek. “Nice to know you return the feelings I hold for you, but I’m afraid it’s too late.” A weak kiss to the corner of the shorter male’s mouth before he went limp in Kamui’s arms.

“NO, FUUMA!”

“Hasn’t Sailor Short stuff finished that youma off ye—” Even with the transparent purple visor, the wave of emotions in amber eyes was evident. “Outer senshi, lead them all out of here that’s an order. Inner Senshi you should follow as well and  _protect_   _that crystal_.”

“But only Sailor Moon can get rid of the youma! They’re too strong for the rest of us!”

“You’re wrong.”

“YOU ARE NOT USING THE DEATH CARD! I WILL RUN YOU THROUGH WITH THIS SWORD IF YOU EVEN DARE TRY!”

“I don’t plan on it, I’m not that mad _yet._ Silence Glaive Surpri—”

“All we need is one thing and that’s this one.” With a flash, an unconscious Fuuma was transported to her arms. “Still going to hit me Saturn, even though I have your dear sweet little brother? I didn’t think so.”

As she disappeared, all eyes turned between Subaru and Seishirou. With Fuuma gone, it was Seishirou’s job to lead the outer senshi and since Kamui was an emotional wreck, Subaru stepped up.

“So what do we do now?”

“We go home and prepare ourselves for war. Next time we bring the fight to them.”


	18. Earth Gone Darkside; the Glaive’s secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a warning to the people  
> the good  
> and  
> the evil

Chapter 14 Earth Gone Darkside; the Glaive’s secret

 

Subaru sat at the desk in the bedroom, lightly tapping his fingers on it. The room smelt of midnight scented candles, cinnamon, and a sweet faint musk that he couldn’t describe. Emerald eyes wandered over to the bed where the occupant of said room sat with his head in his hands. Subaru had offered to spend the night, knowing the older teen was a roller coaster of emotions. Kotori had gone to spend time with Hokuto. Seeing as Kotori got along with Kamui this wasn’t a problem. Seishirou and Kamui however...the day they got along was the day hell froze over.

Getting up from the desk, Subaru sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the older male. “We’ll find him and get him back. They wouldn’t have taken him if they wanted him dead. They’re either leading us to a trap or something worse.” He pressed his lips to the older teen’s temple. “We’ll get your brother back, I promise.”

“I know we will, I just hope I don’t have to—”

Lips met lips and soft hands pushed the older teen backwards into his pillows. When the amber eyes opened he met a loving emerald gaze.

“This may be our last night on earth, we may as well enjoy it.”

“We’ll meet again one day if it is. But for now, take this.” A small band was slipped onto Subaru’s ring finger.

“Promise ring; one day it will be something more.”

A nod as their lips connected again and hands started to explore.

~#~

“Alright we’ll go in groups, I think Sailor Moon should be with the outers since the negative forces are targeting him.”

“Fine I’ll stay with the inners. I’m the strongest so it makes sense no?”

“Fine you stay with the inner senshi bigger brother, Kamui-san can come with myself, Kurogane-san, and Fai-san.”

Kamui walked with Kotori, Kurogane, and Fai, wandering the enemy’s base when they were greeted with their former comrade.

“If it isn’t the Sailor Senshi? As much as I’d _love_ to fight my former teachers, I’m more interested in fighting Kamui.”

Before the dark vortex could suck Kamui in, Kotori grabbed his waist so they were both transported into a separate room.

“Impressive Sailor Pluto. Here to protect Sailor Moon are you?”

“Of course I am! Sailor Moon come on, you need to get up and fight!”

“Then bring it on.” A dark sword formed in his hand. “This is a good weapon; come on Sailor Moon.”

"Fuuma...I can’t fight you even if you are evil...you win..." 

"Sailor Moon! Move! This isn’t my big brother right now! He's brainwashed.”

"You choose to save him Pluto? Are you going to fight me? Your older brother? I do remember things you know. I’ve just awakened to the winning side.”

"If I must...it is my duty to protect the crown princes of the earth and the moon and if I have to fight my brother to bring him back I will. Dead Screa—" 

"YOU CAN’T PLUTO! THAT'S STILL FUUMA, YOU CANT HURT HIM!" Kamui had clung to Kotori’s waist, stopping the attack.

"Weak; the both of you. You're stronger than he is Pluto…use your power to destroy me or be slain by my sword."

As the sword came crashing down, Kotori hugged Kamui closer, praying the other senshi could find them and break into this kekkai structure.

There was the sound of the sword hitting metal and Kamui thought at the last second Kotori had raised her garnet rod to protect them but that wasn’t the case. "So she won’t fight me but you will?"

"That's right. You're not exactly my brother right now, are you?"

“How did you get in here?”

“I have my ways. Kekkais are quite easy to destroy. Pluto get him out of here. He won’t think straight in matters where our brother is involved. I can’t say I blame him…I'd be the same if it were Subaru-kun..."

"Bigger brother…"

"Get going!"

"Don’t think just because you’re here Saturn that it means the day is won."

A smirk in response. "Oh but it does because I could end the day and the night and the world if you piss me off too much. You leave me no choice Fuuma...I'm sorry it has to end this way." A pause as he looked up to the dark void ceiling. _'Subaru-kun forgive me, but if this means you’re safe then I have no regrets.'_

"So you'll sacrifice yourself to end this all, to save everyone?"

"Yes I will."

"Even if it means leaving behind that boy?"

"I'll come back...he's my way back...love is a never ending cycle you know?”

“Aren’t your powers sealed?”

The glaive was raised. “Guess we’ll see huh? Farewell little brother. Silence Glaive Surpr—" There was a slight weight against his body and pressure against his lips. Also dampness. Upon breaking apart, he was looking into orange tinted emerald eyes. "Sub—Venus-kun."

Instead of getting a warm hug, he got a sharp slap across the face. "STUPID! YOU STUPID IDIOT! I PROMISED YOU WE'D GET YOUR BROTHER BACK ON MY TERMS. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO SWING THAT CURSED THING AND END EVERYTHING DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD. DID YOU THINK ABOUT ME? AND MY FEELINGS?" Subaru was shaking the older teen now, tears pouring from his emerald eyes. "I-I don’t ever want to watch you die again...and if you do decide to pull it…you're bringing me with you, understand? A life without you in it isn’t a life I want to live."

"Subaru-kun..." Tears were starting to prick at his eyes now too between seeing Subaru cry and trying to put himself in Subaru's situation. He wouldn’t want a life without Subaru either. He bent down and captured the boy's lips in a kiss.

The kekkai began to break and Fuuma found himself unable to move.

As the other senshi made their way there they saw a faint orange and purple glow that surrounded Fuuma, who after a few minutes fell to the ground.

"Ugh...Nii-san if I wanted to see you suck face I'd say it."

“FUUMA!” Kamui threw himself into the taller boy’s embrace. “I’m sorry I took so long! I love you too!” The two of them shared a quick kiss before a light cough was heard.

“Hmm welcome back to the good side. Now transform yourself and we’ll get going. This battle is over but the war has just begun.”


	19. To The Final Battle! The Sailor Senshi Graveyard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We knew what we were getting into the moment we accepted we had planet power. We knew we could die at any moment."

Chapter 15: To The Final Battle! The Sailor Senshi Graveyard

 

“It’s freezing! What kind of evil super villain hides in the bleakness of the polar icecaps!”

“Sailor Earth calm yourself, you’ll give away our position. Mercury any luck?” 

“Nothing yet, give me a minute and if your brother wants to complain about cold tell him to speak to us female senshi.” Hokuto tapped on her hiptop. “There’s a strong energy reading over in that direction.” Hokuto took the lead, tapping on her hiptop and scanning the area with her visor, eventually holding her hand out. “Hold on everyone.”

“What is it Sailor Mercury?” 

“Probably nothing but I want to go check it out. You guys keep heading in  _that_  direction.”

“Please be careful…Hokuto-chan.”

“I will Kotori-chan; I know what I signed up for in coming here today. I have no plans of dying today.” As her nine teammates parted she walked towards the strange energy reading. “This doesn’t make any sense, why is it getting hotter?”

“So the Sailor Senshi decide to pay us a visit and they send the weakest one of them all here to fight us? Pathetic.”

Hokuto froze in place. “Who are you calling pathetic?"

“We’ll kill you and move onto your little friends.”

“Not without a fight you aren’t killing me! Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!”

“So you can create a kekkai can you girl?”

“I can, so if you’re going to kill me I’m taking a few of you down with me, I stand by my mission to protect the prince no matter what!”

Nine heads turned when they heard the explosion. Subaru’s emerald eyes went wide. “HOKUTO-CHAN!”

A strong sympathetic hand grabbed Subaru’s own. “We need to keep moving. We’ll honor Hokuto-chan by defeating Queen Hinoto.”

Subaru squeezed the hand back. “Let’s go Sailor Senshi. Losing my sister will only drive my motivation to kill this wicked witch more.”

“There’s an evil aura here; Evil Spirits be Exorcis—AHH PUT ME DOWN YOU DISGUSTING VILE YOUMA!”

“Arashi-chan! I’ll get you down! THEY AREN’T TAKING YOU TOO! Supreme Thunder CR—”

“Sorata…save your strength. Protect Sailor Moon, it’s what we were truly born to do. Just remember that wherever you are, I will always love you….” Gray eyes closed holding back the tears. “Now you evil I’ll vanquish you! Fire Soul!” The cold air combined with the heat of the fire attack caused another midair explosion.

It was Fuuma that approached Sorata’s shaking form. “Sorata…with what happened...we’ll understand if you want to go home…”

“I’m not going home…I’m not moving from this spot…..until THE BASTARDS THAT TOOK HER FROM ME COME OUT AND FACE ME! COME ON!”

“Aww what’s the matter sailor sap, lose your precious girlfriend?”

“YOU! You go to hell! The rest of you continue with the mission. This is my fight.”

One of the youma stepped up, approaching Sorata. “What are you going to do boy?”

In a swift movement he grabbed her arms. “I’m going to send you to hell.”

“If you attack this close boy, you’ll die too.”

“I don’t care I’ll get to see her again...SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!” Lightning flashed and everyone looked away, some of them crying as they lost yet another teammate.

Kotori’s hazel eyes looked into the clearing and blinked once...twice... “Hokuto-chan?”

“Come on Kotori-chan! It’s time to hit the mall!”

“I see…so I’m next on their hit list am I?”

Amber and honey eyes looked over in a concerned manner before it caught on. “Kotori-chan, NO.”

“Look I knew what was I getting into when I was given permission to leave the door and be here. I knew I may die. It makes sense, all of you…you all have your special person to protect. Keep heading that way I’m going to teach these ladies the true meaning of messing with the Sailor Senshi.”

Long strawberry blonde hair whipped in the wind while she gripped the garnet rod. “That’s a nice try but I know that’s not Hokuto-chan. Dead scream!”

“Oh this one is a bit stronger than the rest, what do we do with her? I say we let her join her little friends.”

“You all can go to hell!” The garnet orb disconnected itself from the rod. “Chronos Typhoon!”

At the sound of ice cracking and the piercing scream amber and honey eyes went wide. “KOTORI-CHAN!”

Fai reacted first and grabbed Fuuma. “I must insist you stay with us Your Highness, there’s nothing we can do now!”

“LET ME GO, THAT’S MY SISTER!”

Seeing as Fuuma was struggling against Fai’s surprisingly strong grip his older brother started to walk, the glaive resting on his shoulder.

“If you want to go to her Saturn, you’re getting through me.”

“That can be arranged Sailor Uranus you know that. Draw your Space Sword and we’ll see who wins.”

“If I have to knock your stubborn ass out and carry you the rest of the mission I will.”

“So be it, you aren’t getting in MY way! Death Reborn Revolut—”

“Venus love-me Chain!” The chain wrapped around Seishirou’s left hand and with a tug the teen found himself in the snow. “We don’t have time to be fighting each other. I know how you both feel, I do. I lost my sister here too and as painful as this is for me to say, we all signed up for this; none of us had to accept it. We knew coming here it may be the last time. Let’s just try to finish this.”

“Sailor Venus has got it right we need to stay focu——Yuui? Is that you?”

Kamui looked between Subaru, Fuuma, and Seishirou. “Who’s Yuui?”

All three of them shook their heads. It turned out Yuui looked a lot Fai. In fact, they were basically his double.

“Why was it you Fai? We both trained for this, why was it you that got the planet power and not me?”

“You idiot use your mirror!”

“Submarine Reflection!” _Why, why isn’t it working? Do I have doubts?_

“Moron! Concentrate!  Space Sword BLASTER!” Kurogane’s attack caused a barrage of snow and icicles to rain down and not just in their general area, the area where Kamui, Fuuma, Subaru, and Seishirou stood. The oldest out of the four teenagers was the one that reacted the fastest. “SILENCE WALL!”

The snow and ice bounced off the barrier which didn’t reach their teachers, leaving Kamui and Fuuma both looking terrified.  Subaru brought his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes.

“We can’t stay here…they know where we are, the attacks are getting more deliberate…and dangerous.”

Subaru nodded in agreement before taking the older teen’s hand and giving it a light squeeze before turning to their younger teammates. “It’s not too late for you two to go home you know?”

Kamui opened his mouth to speak but Fuuma beat him to it. “No. I knew what I was getting into coming here today. This is my planet and I’m going to protect it.”

At this his brother cocked an eyebrow. “What do you know, he does have a backbone.”

Kamui folded his arms. “What if I wanted to go home? I never asked for this. I like helping people but I don’t like losing them.”

“Part of the job short stuff.”

“YOU LOST YOUR SISTER HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEART—”

“KAMUI MOVE!” The youma that emerged from under the snowbank aiming to grab Kamui ended up grabbing Fuuma instead. “Well you’re a prince too, sadly not the one we wanted.”

“Bite me hag. The day I let you hurt Sailor Moon is the day hell freezes over.”

“Holy Sword! Reveal yourself to me!”

“No Venus!”

“But Sailor Earth….”

“Leave this to me.” A kind smile that reminded him so much of someone else…a kind smile that only he got to see…

“Golden Crystal protected by the planet of life reveal yourself! Reveal yourself and merge with the Silver Crystal of the Moon!”

Kamui found himself holding the legendary Rainbow Crystal. “Fuuma…what are you…”

“You can do this Kamui…you can save us all…” The softness in eyes disappeared when he looked at the youma. “Earth Slave Glacier Blizzard!”

This time it was the Rainbow Crystal that created a barrier for the remaining three. “I didn’t even know he could do that!”

“He’s an outer senshi what do you expect? Furthermore, he was my brother so of course he had hidden potential.”

“Aw the Sailor Senshi bond as strong as can be, one kills himself with his attack and then there were three. Shall we go for his lover now?”

“The day I let you lay a hand on my prince is the day hell freezes over. Sailor Moon…stay close to Saturn, he’ll protect you.”

“Subaru…where are you…what are you going to…”

“Seishirou I have to do this. It is my job as a Sailor Senshi. Now remember our mission; no matter what we have to protect the prince.”

“I know.”

Pulling away from a brief kiss the younger of the two teens walked towards the projected image of his dead sister. “Alright you filthy youma, let’s see how you like this; CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!” The attack caused an explosion resulting in Kamui closing his violet eyes knowing what had happened and behind the transparent visor amber eyes went wide. “SUBARU!”

Kamui felt a tug on his wrist and started to run, getting as far away from the explosion as possible. The grip on his wrist was surprisingly tight seeing as it was the teen’s right hand.

After running for what felt like forever, his legs started to tire and he felt like they should just quit. Surely Seishirou felt the same way? Having lost the same as Kamui? Sibilings, friends, and a lover? “Saturn…stop…I can’t run anymore….I just…can’t. Maybe I should just give Hinoto the crystal.”

Kamui braced himself for one of the older teen’s speeches about how he was a lazy good for nothing senshi and should just go home. What he got wasn’t so much a lecture as it was an attempted morale booster. “No, we won’t be giving her that crystal. Listen short stuff, we need to come up with a plan...I honestly think you’re supposed to fight Hinoto alone.”

“WHAT? WHY? I’m not even that strong…”

“The way her youma are acting. They know we’d protect you and Fuuma and now Fuuma’s gone just like Kotori, just like our parents, just like…” Kamui saw him grip the glaive tighter just as the last of the youma emerged.

“So Sailor Moon ready to hand over that crystal to Queen Hinoto yet?” She formed a sword in her hand and charged towards him.

Neither Kamui nor the youma were expecting the sword to hit metal. “He isn’t giving you anything nasty hag. You can tell Hinoto that for me.” Using all of his weight he was able to push the youma back quite a distance. “Listen Sailor Short Stuff, Hinoto’s castle is over that way!”

“How am I going to get over there?! She’s after me!”

“Learn to trust me! Hey hag over here! Death Reborn Revolution!” At the last minute the youma turned her sword into a mirror looking shield and Kamui watched wide eyed as the attack bounced back heading straight for his last teammate…

Kamui shielded his eyes as the rainbow crystal lit up, once again protecting him from any damage. When the light stopped he saw the youma coming after him and Seishirou laying still in the snow behind her. He was much too still...this wasn’t good.

“So it’s just Sailor Moon now…no one left to protect you moon br—” Something sharp impaled the youma. “I’m not dead yet, but you are; did you forget? I am the soldier of death and rebirth. I manipulate it. Listen to me short stuff, get to the hag behind this and end this. Do what your mother couldn’t do...use the Crystal and maybe…just maybe…we can all come back again someday…until then take care of yourself Sailor Short Stuff; Silence Glaive Surprise!”

Again Kamui turned but this time started walking towards the way Seishirou had pointed to. _I may be the last one standing and I may be the shortest one of them all but I have my heart and I will win this battle._


	20. Their Destiny Was Foreordained; But It Doesn’t Have To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep Calm and Carry On

Chapter 16 Their Destiny Was Foreordained; But It Doesn’t Have To Be

 

The walk to Hinoto’s castle was eerily silent and calm. Occasionally Kamui would look behind him where his teammates had fallen. Without warning he felt himself being teleported.  “Welcome Sailor Moon, we meet at last.”

“You’re Queen Hinoto, aren’t you? The one that caused all this?

“Yes, that would be me. I think you’ll like my collection though.” She motioned to the left of her where Kamui’s eyes laid upon many familiar objects…too familiar…

“Those belong to the Sailor Senshi! Mercury’s hiptop! The outers’ talismans! SATURN’S GLAIVE. What are you doing with them?”

“Some trophies from the Sailor Senshi graveyard.”

“YOU HORRIBLE WITCH! I’LL KILL YOU! MOON TWILIGHT FLA—Fuuma is that...is that you?”

“It is and it isn’t. I’m merely animating his spirit. There’s a few others here as well.” Kamui turned and was staring into emerald green eyes. Eyes that usually looked at him with sympathy and respect but now they just looked cold. “It’s all your fault Kamui.”

“Subaru? What’s all my fault…?”

“That we’re all dead; what else?” The voice had come from behind Subaru and Fuuma. Even in death it was cold…Fuuma’s brother.

“I completely agree...what was the point of me leaving the door; I was safer there.”

“Come on everyone let’s get him…we can let him burn in hell like we had to.”

Kamui winced as the harsh words left Arashi’s mouth. He wasn’t extremely close to her but…she was usually so sweet.

“I agree.” Kamui was staring into Sorata’s eyes. This boy had protected him on several occasions but now he looked cold.

“Better get that crystal ready Sailor Moon, this isn’t going to be pretty.”

“Supreme—” Kamui closed his eyes, holding the moonstick as the rainbow crystal attached itself to the crescent moon on it.

“THUNDER!”

“HOW DID YOU BREAK MY SPELL?!”

“I was never under it! I serve the future ruler of the Silver Millennium.”

“Jupiter, but I thought…”

“We don’t have much time Kamui…”

“I thought all of you were...”

“Unfortunately we are dead, but Hinoto seemed to forget one of us can manipulate death as well. We’re here to help you send her to hell.”

Kamui looked around, all nine of his comrades stood there slightly smiling and all semitransparent.

“What are you going to do...?”

“Transfer all of our planet power to the rainbow crystal…to you.”

“But…”

“No buts Kamui, it has to be you. Now suck it up! Powers of the planet of ice! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal!”

“Remember, the future hasn’t been decided yet. We build it up for ourselves. Powers of the planet of the underworld! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal!”

“You’ll be okay; believe in yourself. Powers of the planet of fire! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal!”

“Come on, Kamui, you know I hate to see a pretty face cry! Powers of the planet of thunder! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal.”

“Don’t look back. Keep moving forward. Powers of the planet of the heavens! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal!”

“That’s his way of saying be strong and that crying doesn’t make you weak. Powers of the planet of the sea! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal!”

All of them so far had been giving him light taps on the shoulder so that the hug that came felt almost real. “Remember little brother, love _can_ conquer all. She doesn’t know the meaning of the word. I’m sorry I was so harsh on you. Powers of the planet of love! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal!”

Watching Subaru disappear was harder than the rest for some reason. He was the best of both worlds. He knew how to be compassionate but he also kicked mucho ass in battle. Kamui was snapped out of his feelings by a semi iron grip on his hand. “Remember…don’t be afraid to make the wish that you have; go all out or else. Powers of the planet of silence! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal.”

“Even when he’s being helpful he still manages to scare the hell out of me….”

“Sailor Moon…no, Kamui...save this planet.”

“Fuuma…I’m sorry…I didn’t want you to be involved with this….”

“It’s not your fault. It was all foreordained. We can’t change the past Kamui, but we can change the future.”

“Come back with me…”

“I can’t. But you have to go back, fight her and win.” Even though he was a mere spirit, Kamui could feel the softness of the kiss that followed. Kamui had changed from Sailor Moon to his prince form during the kiss and even Fuuma appeared in front of him in his prince form instead of Sailor Earth. “Powers of the planet of life! Release yourself into the Rainbow Crystal. Goodbye for now, Kamui….I love you…”

“Well if it isn’t pitiful, defenseless, Prince Kamui.”

“I’m going to defeat you Hinoto. In the name of the Moon Kingdom, and in the name of all my loved ones I lost here; COSMIC MOON POWER!”

As the Rainbow Crystal began to glow Kamui began to wish.  _“I wish to save this planet…and that all of us could just be normal teenagers…”_ The Rainbow Crystal glowed brightly; turning Hinoto to dust as Kamui fell to ground, his power drained…

~#~

Soel and Larg looked from the top of CLAMP school as all the former Sailor Senshi walked up, none of them acknowledging each other.

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late, and I have a math test FIRST PERIOD! OOF——WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING MONOU! Just because you’re a star with no brains!”

“And that Soel is the one that saved the world…and his soulmate...”

Fuuma rolled his eyes before going back to the soccer field, ignoring the bell ringing and the young girl with strawberry blonde hair that walked by him without so much as saying hi. “I can’t wait until I get out of this tacky middle school uniform.”

“Soel, Larg, despite how happy they all have become, you must reawaken them again.”

“Sailor Celestial…is that you?”

“Yes.”

“When will you join us again?”

“When it’s time. It’s not time yet.”


	21. The Arrival of the Two Chibi Soldiers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lost in time shall help reunite the sailor senshi

Chapter 17 The Arrival of the Two Chibi Soldiers! 

 

“You heard Sailor Celestial, we have no choice but to reawaken them.”

“But look at them; most of them are happy. Wait…excluding Uranus and Neptune who are inside, there should be eight of them there’s only seven where’s—”

“NO I DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU PAPA KUROGANE! MAMA FAI IS NICER!”

“GET BACK HERE YOU STUBBORN BRAT!”

“NO!”

“Wait a minute, why do Uranus and Neptune seem to remember?”

“Their talismans. Although why didn’t Pluto’s work?”

“Maybe because she didn’t want to do this anymore?”

_“I don’t ever want to go back to the door. I like being here with everyone….”_

“She’s not the only one who wished such…but the Rainbow Crystal can only do so much…”

“Then why is our ace up the sleeve a child?”

“Somehow he must’ve used his powers in spirit form. It’s the only reason it makes sense…”

Kotori walked by a pair of twins; a boy and girl, the girl fussing over the boy. “Ever since you went to England you’ve been quieter, live a little Subaru! Ohohohoho!”

Something sparked in hazel eyes at the laugh. “Now Larg; her mind has been triggered!”

“Celestial Memory Beam!”

~#~

“WHAT A HANDFUL! This is why we can’t have kids, you see?”

“No fun Kuro-myuu! Ours wouldn’t be that…out of control.”

In the bedroom the child tossed and turned while clutching a soft penguin plush. _“Wake up…”_

“Don’t wanna daddy…few more minutes…”

_“You need to wake up or you’ll lose the person most important to you.”_

“Person most important?” Amber eyes opened and was staring at a young teenage boy. “You’re not daddy…who…are you?”

_“I’m you. The real you. Do you remember Subaru?”_

“Su-ba-ru….” The child jumped as memories came back.

_“Um excuse me, is this seat taken?” Amber met emerald. By the boy’s uniform he was in middle school, so what was he doing on a break right now?_

_“No; I didn’t know middle school had a break right now though.”_

_“Well I’m in my last year and in prep classes for high school. Aren’t high school students supposed to be in gym right now?”_

_“Perhaps. I have no interest in the subject however.”_

_“Then if you don’t mind me asking, why do you look like you’re in perfect shape?”_

_“Because by day I’m a first year high school student, by night I’m a super hero saving the world.”_

_Both of them laughed at it. “Subaru Sumeragi, middle school class 3-A.”_

_“Seishirou Sakurazuka, high school class 1-A.”_

_~#~_

_“Nii-san where are you going?”_

_“Out.”_

_“OOOH is it with Subaru-san again? He’s really nice and he’s the 3rd year representative. You should ask him out.”_

_“KOTORI YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!”_

_“NU-UH! I’M TWELEVE, THAT’S OLD ENOUGH!”_

_“Maybe I should stay home…”_

_~#~_

_“So it would appear Sailor V has awakened.”_

_“Who’s Sailor V? Perhaps one of the new senshi Sailor Celestial told us about?”_

_“They are protected by the moon so it makes sense…”_

_“No…the power of the moon protecting them is a guise; they’re protected by Venus…Subaru-kun!”_

_“Bigger brother get back here!”_

~#~

“DOWN DOWN DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!”

“WHAT A BRAT!” What Kurogane wasn’t expecting was to be bitten by the child. “YOU LITTLE!”

“Now now Kuro-rin, we’re on babysitting duty tonight.”

“STILL THE LITTLE BRAT IS IN FOR IT WHEN I CATCH HIM.”

“Where’d he go?”

Both men turned and were looking into hazel eyes. “Welcome back Kotori-chan. I see you decided to remember your destiny.”

“I did. Good thing too. Seeing as you two are completely hopeless without me.”

“Both of you in here, I found him. But what’s the matter with him?”

Blue, hazel, and red eyes concentrated on the child in the middle of the floor who was glowing in a purple aura. “The shadow will come and consume both the prince of the moon and the prince of the earth. The key to saving them is hidden within time. The shadow cannot be vanquished by the nine Sailor Senshi alone, you need all ten plus the help of the two within time.” There was a pause as the aura seemed to form wings and encase the child.

“Sailor Senshi you must make haste, the shadow’s first target will be to snuff out the love.” He fell back as the aura fully encased him and the light was bright so the other three couldn’t see.

“Snuff out the love? What on earth was that? And two within time? And the shadow?”

“We’re the only Sailor Senshi awake right now…it’s up to the three of us...”

~#~

Kotori walked out of CLAMP campus alone, brooding over what had happened earlier.

_“Ohohohohoho, how does everyone like my new designer kimono?”_

_“Oh it’s fabulous Sumeragi-chan!”_

_Kotori headed over as another laugh followed. “I think it’s great Hokuto-chan!”_

_“I’m sorry, who are you? Do I know you?”_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the youma until it had her in the air. “Let me go...LET ME GO I SAY.”

“HEY YOU VILE FLOWER THING! Let her go or so help me I’ll punish you! ….Wait, why does that feel familiar?”

“Kamui...get away, run!”

“Hey, how do you know my name?”

“Never mind...RUN!”

“But…”

Soel and Larg looked at each other. “We have no choice; Celestial Memory Beam!” As the beam hit his forehead, violet eyes closed.

_“No…no more fighting...I just want to be a normal…teenager….but I do miss my brother and sister…we were closer as senshi…and Fuuma…I miss Fuuma…Alright...I’ll do it...”_

“Very good, take this new locket infused with the power of the silver crystal and save Kotori!”

“Not another locket! Aurgh fine. Moon Crystal Power! I repeat what I said before vile flower thing! I am the champion of love and justice; the solider of mystery, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon I will punish you!”

“Moon Twilight Flash!” The bright light was enough to make the youma drop Kotori.

“Alright now I’m mad! Pluto planet power! I’ll hold it off you finish it off with the moon stick! Dead Scream!”

“The moon stick…but I don’t have it…it shattered in the battle with Hinoto…”

“Great…now what are we supposed to do?” 

The youma’s hands turned to scissors as it jumped into the nearest fashion mall, causing several people to shriek.

“HEY YOU SCISSOR HANDED FREAK! THOSE ARE TOP OF THE LINE CLOTHES! HOW DARE YOU!”

“Please…don’t yell Nee-chan...”

“LET ME GO VILE FLOWER SCISSOR THING...NO, DON’T STICK ME TO THE WALL!”

“Sailor Moon I’ll get you do—aahhh or not.”

Twin pair of emerald eyes watched as both Kamui and Kotori struggled to get down.

Soel and Larg couldn’t take it any longer and hopped over to the twins. “You two have to help them. You’re soldiers just like them. The boy is your brother and you, Hokuto-chan, that girl is your _girlfriend_.”

_“That’s right we have to protect them...it’s our mission.”_

_“Our mission has always been to protect the prince…and my mission began a long time ago…”_

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Venus Star Power!”

“Soldier of wisdom and ice here to burst your bubble! Sailor Mercury! Drown yourself in some cold water and repent!”

“Soldier of love and beauty; Sailor Venus! You’re about to find out how a beautiful thing like love is painful!”

“Shine Aqua Illusion!”

“Venus Wink Chain Sword!”

“Prince Kamui!” A flash of white moonlight and Kamui found himself standing in the ruins of the moon palace. “Mother?”

“Yes my dear...this is for you, take this and save your friends.”

“I will don’t worry.” He stood back in the battle ground holding the new weapon in his hands.

_“I don’t have Sorata’s quick wit or Arashi’s determination. I don’t have the acceptance Subaru has for this. I don’t have Kotori’s experience. I don’t have Hokuto’s spirit. I don’t have the strength to protect Fuuma the way his brother protects me. Well that’s in the past. I should never have made that wish.”_

“Sailor Senshi stand back I’ll take care of vile whatever that is now. Moon Scepter Halation!”

“Nice going Sailor Moon. I have to get back to Kurogane-san and Fai-san.”

“Oh, do they remember too?”

“Sure do, their talismans protected their memories. I have to get back and help them babysit! See you!”

“Who on earth could they be babysitting?”

“Who knows? I’m going to go see Fuuma, later!”

~#~

Kamui arrived at the basketball court where Fuuma hung out. “Hey Fuuma...I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Why are you talking to me Shirou?”

The painful truth struck Kamui. He had all of his memories but Fuuma…Fuuma didn’t. “STUPID! I HATE YOU FUUMA! YOU JUST FORGOT ME!”

While he was running he passed a familiar young priestess. “Kamui? Is that you running by crying?”

“Arashi-san?”

“Just Arashi is fine...what are you doing in this district? I sensed an evil aura but…I couldn’t get there in time.”

“I’m glad you remember at least…”

“I take it Fuuma doesn’t remember you either?”

“No...he doesn’t. Wait, have you spoken to him?”

“No, not to him but…”

“ARASHI! I’m glad you’re awake! I have a new transformation rod for you, it will increase your planet powers.”

“Thank you Larg. I hope I can still be of use to all of you.”

“Oh Sorata-san, you’re so strong and handsome! I’m glad we met~!”

“Me too Yumi-chan! I’m a sucker for pretty girls.”

Kamui’s violet eyes looked over and he swore he saw flames rising up around Arashi. “Does Sorata…not…”

“No, he doesn’t. My last words to him were that I loved him and he doesn’t even remember me.”

“Mekyo! That girl he’s with! She’s not human.”

“We have to save him, he doesn’t know any better! Moon Crystal Pow—”

“No! This is my fight! How dare she! She’ll regret the day she met me! Mars Star Power! HEY PINKIE!”

The girl on Sorata’s arm turned. “I’m sorry, are you addressing me?”

“You bet I am!  Soldier of passion and flame; Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars I burn you with the fire of love and chastise you!”

Gray eyes looked and saw Sorata seemed sort of out of it. “Whatever you did to him witch, you’re in trouble! Burning Mandala!”

When Yumi caught fire the boy’s pupils seemed to constrict back to normal. “Where am I..?”

“Mekyo! You’re in trouble! You have to wake up! Celestial Memory Beam!”

_“What am I doing? And how on earth did I ever forget my precious Arashi!_

The new transformation rod landed in his hand. “Hold on Arashi, I’m coming to save you! Jupiter Star Power!”

Arashi and Yumi were in the middle of a heated fire battle when a rock hit the latter. “Hey witch! Just who do you think you are?”

“Me? Who do you think you are?”

“Soldier of courage and thunder! Sailor Jupiter! Hope you’re ready to get pummeled! Sparkling Wide Pressure!”

“You’re pathetic sailor brats, you can’t beat me; you’re not strong enough!”

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

“Rolling Heart Vibration!”

“Mercury Aqua Mist!”

“I’ll call Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. We may need their help.”

~#~

What Kotori wasn’t expecting when she walked into Kurogane’s and Fai’s home was to be greeted by the form of her teenaged older brother. “Bigger brother you’re back! This is perfect! Subaru-san will be so happy!”

Strong hands gently but firmly gripped her shoulders. “Back up...you’re my sister? Then how come I don’t know you? And who the bloody hell is Subaru? Just leave me alone!” He stormed passed the younger girl leaving her shocked.

She was met with sympathetic sapphire eyes. “He keeps flickering back and forth. His inner senshi spirit isn’t fully recovered to fully eliminate the powers of the Rainbow Crystal.”

“So what do we do now?”

“We let him go. If being a sailor senshi truly is his destiny he’ll wake up eventually…”

“Let’s go you two; transform, we just got a call. The inner soldiers need our help.”

~#~

“ _Wake up or you will lose everything.”_

_‘Get out of my head; OUT! I’ve got….’_

Hands clamped over his ears and he fell to his knees shaking.

_“Ohohohoho these are my best cookies ever~!”_

_“I agree Hokuto-chan! I’ll bring them to my violin classes!”_

_“Hey wanna play one on one later? I set up the basketball hoop.”_

_The feeling of soft lips whispering by his ear. “I’ll always love you.”_

Eyes shot open and he forced himself to stand up. “I’ve got people I care about a lot.”

~#~

“What’s the matter Sailor Senshi? Short on your luck? I see you’re down a few members. Two in particular, isn’t that right Venus? Moon?”

“SHUT UP! WE ARE SAILOR GUARDIANS AND ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE NO MATTER HOW FEW THERE ARE. Crescent Meteor Shower!”

“Moon Scepter Halation!”

_‘I have to be strong even if Fuuma doesn’t remember me right now…I have to save this planet...his planet.’_

“Why isn’t it working?”

“Twin Heart Sugar Attack!”

Two rows of hearts, one pink and one blue, started to pummel on the youma, giving the senshi time to form their kekkai.

“But who…?” Kamui turned and saw two new senshi there that he had never seen before. “Who are you?”

It was the female who spoke first. “Sailor Chibi Earth...and he doesn’t talk much but this is Sailor Chibi Moon. We’ve arrived to help. We’re from another universe training to become Sailor Senshi, I was given earth and he was given moon.”

“Sailor Moon you need to call forth all your strength and attack that monster…NOW.”

“That voice, it’s so familiar...could it be?”

Yumi aimed another blast at the newcomer but they simply dodged it and smiled. 

“You’ll have to do better than that ugly! Freezing Fusion Hurricane!”

“Sailor Earth? Is it really you?”

“Know anyone else with such charming good looks and witty wit?”

“It’s him alright.” Kamui found himself smiling. “Welcome back.”

“So Sailor Earth, you’re back. Doesn’t mean you can beat me though.” A strong blast hit Yumi from behind. “Maybe not alone, but you’ve been on the constant assault of all of our attacks. On top of that, with him back I’m pretty sure Sailor Short Stuff can beat you now.”

Emerald eyes lit up as they met amber and he got a warm smile in return that read ‘Later, I’ll make it up to you later’.

“Royal Moon Scepter Halation!”

As Yumi turned to moondust, all ten senshi turned and stared at the two new soldiers. “So what do we do about these two?”


	22. Three New Soldiers? Starlights Make The Scene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a new beginning

Chapter 18: Three New Soldiers? Starlights Make The Scene! 

 

“Fuuma Monou! I’m assigning lab partners in a minute, it would do you well to PAY ATTENTION!”

Fuuma was about to protest to Fai that he was royalty and therefore got special treatment until Kamui kicked him under the table.

Fai shook his head before reading off the clipboard. “Let’s have Shirou with Shukaido, and Monou with Higashikunimaru.”

Kamui cursed. Fai was doing this on purpose. He knew if Fuuma and Kamui were partnered together they would try to discuss Sailors Chibi Moon and Earth. That and they’d probably make out more than work. Kamui couldn’t help it; when he looked at the young boy and girl he felt something…something he couldn’t quite place. Ever since they had all re-awoken things seemed different. Fuuma seemed less carefree and more on the job and his brother…there was something off about him. During the battle with Yumi his powers, while strong, didn’t feel quite as destructive for someone with the title of soldier of destruction and ruin.

Kamui was pulled out of his thoughts by his new lab partner joining him. Deciding to be friendly he extended a hand. “Kamui Shirou.”

The other boy took his hand and shook it; Kamui noted that this boy had a strong grip. “Takeshi Shukaido.”

At Fuuma’s desk, his lab partner wasted no time introducing himself. “Kentarou Higashikunimaru, you can just call me Kentarou though.”

Fuuma grinned. At least he was friendly; it was a bit of change from Kamui’s usual moodiness or heaven forbid training with Kurogane-san or his brother. “Fuuma Monou.”

Kentarou shook his hand smiling back before yelling across the classroom. “TAKEPON! YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH BY THE WAY! NO WONDER YOU’RE SO HUNGRY!”

“Don’t call me that you idiot!”

“Now now Takeshi-kun, don’t yell at your significant other like that.”

“HE’S NOT MY SIGINIFICANT OTHER!”

“MEAN TAKEPON!”

“You two remind me of myself and Kuro-wanwan.”

Somewhere in the gym the PE teacher sneezed as he began to take roll call for third years’ PE. “Why am I not surprised one third year is missing?”

Chemistry was Kamui’s last period of the day and as ordered, he waiting outside for the rest of the gang as they were meeting Kurogane and Fai at the arcade. The first pair out was Sorata and Arashi. “Hey KAMUI! Let’s sit over there by the benches, it’s going to be a while before everyone else comes out. They have cars and such to go pick up and Kotori-chan is coming from the middle school building.”

Kamui sat with Sorata and Arashi on the benches outside of campus. When Hokuto and Kotori emerged, Hokuto going on about fashion. Fuuma came bounding out on his skateboard. “COWABUNGA! Want a ride Kamui?”

“On that? You’re crazy.”

“Hello Sailor Senshi.” All six of them jumped at the girl’s voice. “You. Who...are you?”

“Sailor Chibi Earth by night, Ember Shinou by day. Clamp School Elementary Division Grade 4, and this is my twin brother Kousei. As stated last time we met he doesn’t talk much. If there’s a meeting we want in.”

“How did you know…who we were?”

“We learned of you since our acceptance in the academy. So are we going?”

A slight screech of tires to their right. “Well looks like we got a few more for the road. All who are going to the meeting get in.”

Kamui looked up. “Forget it, not with you driving.”

“Suit yourself. Ember-chan, was it? You and your brother are welcome get in the back and fasten your seatbelts.”

“And excuse the mess…Seishirou-san isn’t a neat freak when it comes to his car.”

“What can I say? I like my Subaru’s dirty…ow.” He received a punch in the left arm from a bright red Subaru. 

“Can we just go to the arcade?”

“Yes dear.”

On the way to the arcade there was a giant...rock laying in the middle of the road. “Well this is just wonderful how the hell are we going to get by this? Everything is all blocked.”

“We could park the car and walk…”

“I am not leaving this car.”

“We’re going to have to; that’s no rock that’s a youma! Kousei-kun and Ember-chan, can you two fight?”

“Of course we can.”

“Then let’s go. Venus Star Power!”

A sigh from his right. “There goes date plans, stupid thing, Saturn Planet Power!”

“Let’s go Kousei! Earth Power!”

“Yes Nee-chan, Moon Prism Power!”

“Hey youma! How dare you attack innocent people? I am the soldier of love and beauty; Sailor Venus! Love is a power that never dies so prepare yourself! Venus Wink Chain Sword!”

“Come on Sailor Chibi Moon, let’s lend a hand!”

“Twin Sugar Heart Attack!”

“Seeing as Sailor Short Stuff isn’t here, I’ll have to take care of it. Silence Glaive Surprise!”

The rock youma turned at this third attack and amber eyes went wide. _‘What is going on? That should’ve wasted that thing….’_

Emerald eyes widened too. Seishirou was one of the strongest senshi, certaintly stronger than himself and the two trainees and yet their attacks seemed to do more damage than Seishirou’s own.

“This looks like the end Subaru-kun.”

“We’re not dying, not again.”

“What else can we do? I’m useless against this thing.”

“We’re not giving up!”

“Star Serious Laser!” 

“Star Sensitive Inferno!”

“Star Gentle Uterus!”

The three attacks collided with the rock youma, turning it to dust. 

“What was that…?”

Emerald eyes scanned but couldn’t see anything. “Do the two of you see anything?”

Ember and Kousei shook their heads. “It seems like we have a secret ally or allies.”

“I agree, but who?”

~#~

Up in the tree, three figures sat. “Those are definitely the two we’re looking for.”

“I agree Fighter; what do we do Maker?”

“Fighter, you and Healer keep up your appearances at the school. Your new lab partners are key. I think I will be joining as well since it brings us, the Sailor Starlights, one step closer to our ultimate goal.”


	23. The Silence Lullaby; Saturn’s True Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many mysterious happenings in Tokyo

Chapter 19 The Silence Lullaby; Saturn’s True Reawakening

 

“When are we going to start this meeting? I have homework.”

“We’re waiting for Seishirou and Subaru and I guess those two kids.”

“I want to know why they’re so late…I hope nothing happened to them…”

Everyone looked at Arashi as she made this comment before Kotori made a face. “I have an idea where they could be.”

“Ohohoho do you think they would do such a thing with the kids around?”

“Knowing bigger brother? Yes he would.”

~#~

“That youma was strange…but we need to get to the meeting. I think it’s best if we stay in senshi form, we can travel faster that way since all the streets are blocked. We’ll just jump from building to building. Not saying we couldn’t do that in civilian form but people may question it.”

“What about my car?”

“Sei—Saturn move it in the store parking lot for now, we’ll come back for it later. Come on Chibi Moon and Chibi Earth, if you want to be a part of this meeting you need to keep up.”

The four of them jumped from building to building before finally arriving above the arcade. “Great they put the dumpster in front of our entrance, only one way to get in now. Chibi Moon and Chibi Earth hold onto us tight.”

Purple tinted amber met orange tinted emerald. “You’re not serious.”

“Hold onto me Saturn.”

“Just what I always wanted, to be a senshi wrecking ball.”

“Venus love-me chain!” The golden chain linked to a nearby tree and after taking a breath, both teenagers—each with a small child holding onto them—jumped, swinging through their hideout’s open window.

“AH WE’RE UNDER ATTACK ARASHI! GET BEHIND ME! I KNEW THAT WINDOW BEING OPEN WAS A BAD IDEA! JUPITER ST—”

“Sorata, relax it’s only me.” Subaru was the first to stand up and with a soft clap of his hands appeared there in his school uniform. “The dumpster was blocking our way in.”

Two more soft claps and there stood the young twins. “Can we start this meeting now? Our guardian will want us home.” It was Ember as usual that spoke, her brother stood quietly behind her nodding.

Kamui was about to open his mouth from looking over his math book but it was Fuuma who spoke first. “Where are your parents?”

“In London on business, we’re well taken care of. Now meeting?”

“Hold on small fry, the fact of the matter is all of you are late. For you two it’s fitting you didn’t know where the hideout was. For Sumeragi it’s rare he’s late to meetings. Even for Sakurazuka it’s rare despite how much he skips gym.”

The light clank of metal being placed against the concrete wall was heard. “If you give us a minute we would explain why we were so late…I skip gym because it’s pointless. I wouldn’t skip a meeting even if it meant one on one time with Subaru-kun.” A soft clap and he too was in civilian clothes and the glaive had disappeared. He took his school blazer off and tied it around his waist. “Now then…we fought a youma.”

All eyes turned to Subaru. Seishirou was a very good liar and had weaved tales before to get out of doing things; namely gym class. Subaru however had a hard enough time keeping he was a Sailor Senshi from his grandmother.

“It’s true we did; and the four of us couldn’t do a thing to it. That’s where things get interesting…there appears to be three new Sailor Senshi.”

“That is strange. There are of course more Senshi out there in other galaxies but we have the full team of Senshi right here in front of us.”

“More importantly, I don’t seem to have my full power of destruction. So Kurogane, Fai-san, and Kotori-chan, want to fix that?”

“What? NO! YOU’RE NOT COMMITTING SUICIDE TO SAVE ME ANYMORE!”

“I NEED MY POWERS BACK, SUBARU-KUN! I’M USELESS RIGHT NOW.”

“But…”

“Subaru-san…he’s right. We don’t know if these new senshi are here to help us or not; we’re going to need him at his full power.”

Fists clenched. Subaru knew as Sailor Senshi sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, but still. “Let’s get this over with.”

Four transformations later and Subaru watched the three talismans form the holy triangle with his boyfriend in the middle of it. The haunting lullaby filled everyone’s ears and the room lit up in the purple light. Everything had stopped when Soel and Larg looked up from the computer screen.

“There’s a youma in town, all of you get down there!”

The remaining Senshi transformed and as they left the headquarters Subaru’s mind raced. Would they see the new Senshi again? He ran in perfect sync with Seishirou as the norm. Orange tinted emerald eyes met purple tinted amber and Subaru got a soft smile. The hand that wasn't carrying the silence glaive reached over to hold Subaru’s. The weight in Subaru’s chest eased.for now.


	24. Special Chapter It's A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the sailor senshi deserve one night off to bring in the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a special chapter and the last thing I wrote for this “special” year. It will include all characters revealed so far so please enjoy and happy New Year!  Just a mini thing showing how each couple spends the New Year =D

Special Chapter It’s a New Year 

The fireworks were going off in the distance and had been for a while. The incense had long stopped burning and the head of the shrine had gone to his quarters for the night. His young granddaughter, however, was standing outside bathed in the moonlight and glow of the fireworks in a gentle embrace with her boyfriend.

“Another amazing year with you, even it was our first as Sailor Senshi I suppose that means we could get through anything, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed it does, although Arashi-chan, in honor of our first year together as Sailor Senshi, may I have another one of your firsts?”

A blush followed by fingers intertwining. “Yes. I’ll leave Grandpa a note. He doesn’t mind if I go out as long as I let him know.”

She was met with a blush of her own. “Then let’s go.”

~#~

Fai gently hung up the phone. “Yuui says Happy New Year Kuro-pipi, and he’s sorry he couldn’t make it, he had immense training or something for some new class.”

“On New Year’s? That seems suspicious.”

Fai flopped onto his husband’s lap. “Eh, we’re all old, New Year’s isn’t as exciting for us as it used to be right? This is enough.”

A kiss to the top of the blond’s head. “Idiot, if you’re worried about your brother say so.”

“I am, but I still don’t want it to ruin this night.”

~#~

“Ohohoho new year, new looks!” Hokuto’s nails were painted a pale blue and her toes a dark garnet. Kotori’s were done the same but in reverse.

“I’m so glad we decided to have a makeup sleepover party. Now to go give our brothers makeovers.” Hazel met emerald and both girls cracked into devious grins. 

“I like the way you think, Kotori-chan.” A kiss to the younger’s pink lips and they both grabbed various things of makeup.

~#~

Fuuma sat playing video games with Kamui. “I’m sorry to just drop in. but my brother wanted the house to himself and he threatened to kick my ass if I didn’t get out.”

Kamui leaned into the taller male. “Anything I can do?” 

“Nah, I still get to see you and knowing my brother? We probably don’t want to be there anyways,” The game was paused and Kamui felt his chin being lifted up and then he felt Fuuma’s lips against his own.

Hokuto was about to burst in, but when she saw the two of them liplocked… “Ohohoho they’re bringing in the new year fabulously.” Turning to her girlfriend, she spoke again in a whisper. “Come on let’s go do makeup.”

~#~

The fireworks had long stopped and the hour was getting later. The candles had long since burned out and Subaru nuzzled against his boyfriend who he assumed was asleep.

“Mmm, what are you doing awake Subaru?”

“I just woke up from an amazing dream that involved you making love to me in your living room.”

“Funny, I had the same one but we can make it a reality if you like except you’ll have to substitute my living room for my bedroom.”

A shy but confident smile. “Bring it on...I’m always up for another round with you.”

He received a confident smirk in return and lips met lips and slowly their bodies started that ancient dance.

~#~

“Take-pon, you’re such a grouchy lover; this is New Year’s, we’re supposed to kiss!”

“You... I’ll kill you! Fighter star——”

“Knock it off you two, be happy you can spend it together…he’s out there somewhere alone.”

Both boys turned to their roommate and offered her sympathetic smiles. “We’ll find him.”


	25. Enemies or Allies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “IT'S NOT FAIR NII-SAN! THEY'RE THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE OUTSIDE OF THE SAILOR SENSHI YOU KNOW!”
> 
> Seishirou for his part kept his cool. “That is precisely the reason why you should remain cautious. They could be enemies that know you're Sailor Earth.”

Chapter 20 Enemies or Allies?

 

Kamui backed up, Takeshi and Kentarou behind him. He was relieved to have friends outside of the senshi. He loved his fellow senshi, especially Fuuma, but it was still nice. Where was Fuuma when you needed him? Oh right, in detention for setting off a firework in math class.

Logically he knew he should transform; that was the easy way to win but not only would it be revealing himself to Kentarou and Takeshi, it would be breaking the rules as well. Sailor Senshi didn’t attack civilians. Even if they were lowlife douchebags.

Just when he thought it would be best to run, he saw Takeshi land a kick on one of their attackers.

“YAY~! I WAS WAITING FOR TAKEPON TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE~!” Kentarou followed and Kamui had to admit for a guy that acted like an innocent boy in love, he had a mean punch.

Kamui ducked and dodged, that was how he fought. But the problem was the other two; no matter how good the three of them were they couldn’t handle five on three.

That’s why it came as a shock when a guy twice Kamui’s size went flying into a nearby tree.

Kamui ducked as he looked to see who had joined them and was surprised to see Subaru standing there.

“You shouldn’t gang up on people; it’s rude and you shouldn’t think just because you’re big you have an advantage.”

A whistle was heard and all five of the guys turned around. “Well said Subaru-kun.”

The last of the gang members aimed a punch at Seishirou’s head only to have him jump and crack him on the back of the neck. “You also shouldn’t assume just because I skip gym that I’m an easy target.”

“Wow, you guys have some moves~ don't they Takepon?”

Takeshi looked less pleased than Kentarou but he still nodded. “Come on Kentarou, Erii told us to meet her after lunch; we'll be late if we don't hurry.”

Kentarou pouted. “Oh alright. It was nice working with you three! Ciao!”

“They're good fighters, huh, Subaru?” Kamui looked to his two older teammates. “They are...you and Fuuma should be careful around them…they could very well be a new enemy after you and him.”

“What? Subaru! No! They're nice they...” Kamui wanted to say they were the only friends outside the Sailor Senshi he had...but that may just prove his older siblings point.

“Subaru's right your Royal Shortness...I'll have a word with Fuuma tonight. Be on your guard unless you want escorts twenty-four seven your highness?”

Meanwhile Kentarou and Takeshi had met up with Erii. “Took you two long enough; where were you?”

“Holding off some lovely thugs. We got some help from Kamui, his brother, and his brother's boyfriend though.”

“Yeah they're talented...which worries me. They could very well be the enemy that took away the young prince and princess.”

“Takepon, what if they're allies?”

“You be optimistic, I'll be realistic. What do you think Erii?”

“I say we watch them closely. We have a mission after all.”

~#~

“IT'S NOT FAIR NII-SAN! THEY'RE THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE OUTSIDE OF THE SAILOR SENSHI YOU KNOW!”

Seishirou for his part kept his cool. “That is precisely the reason why you should remain cautious. They could be enemies that know you're Sailor Earth.”

“They could also be allies! What about Kousei-kun and Ember-chan? THEY could be enemies.”

“You're correct they could but for now they are also Sailor Senshi and I've yet to meet an evil Sailor Senshi. I don't want to hear another word of this. You're to be on guard when around them and you are  _never_  to be alone with them. You need to be with either myself or another senshi that isn't Kamui.”

“That's not fair! What if I ordered you to! I'm the prince of the earth you know!”

“Yes you are and as a Sailor Senshi I would normally abide by that rule even if it wasn't my job to  _protect you or short stuff_. No, I was the  _taboo senshi._ That aside I'm your older brother before I am Sailor Saturn and I'm the oldest in this family. Do as I say. Kotori-chan should be home soon I'm going out.”

“Oh sure, you get to go out and have fun.”

“Just because I am going out with Subaru doesn't mean it’s  _fun._  It's senshi business.”

As his older brother left Fuuma flopped back onto his bed. “Takeshi and Kentarou can't really be enemies, can they?”

 


	26. To the Future; Chibi-Moon and Chibi-Earth's Crisis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember and Kousei reveal where they really came from and Kotori opens the door of time...

Chapter 21 To the Future; Chibi-Moon and Chibi-Earth's Crisis!

 

Everyone sat in the arcade at around eleven o’clock at night, even Ember and her twin brother Kousei. In fact, it had been Ember that called the meeting much to the dismay of several of the Sailor Senshi. Kamui looked less than thrilled about being dragged out and to Kamui’s surprise, so did Subaru and Seishirou. Both of his teammates had shown up with dressing gowns tied loosely over their pajamas. Eventually the silence was broken by Kurogane.

“Alright kid, you have to have a reason for dragging us all out this late.”

Kousei cowered behind his sister as usual. “As a matter of fact I do. I’m afraid in the few months that Kousei and I have been here we haven’t been entirely honest….we came back to get help. We’re not from another universe per say…we’re from Tokyo….in the future….”

For the first time since meeting the two of them, Ember seemed to be at a loss for words and to everyone’s surprise a softer voice spoke up. “Please…Sailor Senshi…you have to help us…save our home and our parents…”

Kotori exchanged a glance with her older brother who had long since stopped looking annoyed and instead was thinking. “The two lost in time…I wonder…” Surprising most people by moving away from Subaru, he leaned in front of the twins. “Ember-chan, Kousei-kun, just how far in the future are you from?”

Ember spoke again. “We’re from the year 3000….the world has become a very different place…thanks to…” She felt her brother squeeze her hand. “Nemesis.”

“Nemesis, what the hell is that?”

This time it was Kurogane and Fai that exchanged looks. “We’ve been tracking a mysterious 10th planet with Soel and Larg. This may very well be the Nemesis that the twins are talking about.”

“Yes…but there’s more…we escaped from our body guards….and slipped through the door…since the temporary guard didn’t really know how the rules of the door worked in full. At least not as well as Sailor Pluto…”

“Time traveling is forbidden…what if I get punished for this?”

Soel hopped forward towards Kotori. “I’m sure Sailor Celestial will know it wasn’t you.”

“Sailor Celestial; who is that?”

Soel and Larg exchanged looks. “Another time. Right now we need you to open the door to the future Kotori. We need to get to the future.”

“But the taboo….”

The jewels on Soel and Larg’s foreheads began to glow and everyone heard a soft male voice. “Never fear Sailor Pluto, for this I will allow it. You must get Chibi-Moon and Chibi- Earth back home and help them. In doing so you all may learn the truth.”

The transmission ended. “That was a message from Sailor Celestial...now all of you, transform!”

“I’m down! Earth Crystal Power!”

“Fuuma! You’re going to get killed if you go alone! Moon Crystal Power!”

“Hey if they’re going it’s my duty to protect them. Jupiter Star Power!”

“I won’t leave your side Sorata…those words I said in the final battle against Hinoto were true…Mars Star Power!”

Subaru fidgeted he was technically the leader of the inner senshi, but he just got Seishirou back. He didn’t want to lose him and then there was Hokuto-chan…

“Well, I can’t have Arashi be the only girl going! You boys will just goof off otherwise OHOHOHOHOH! Mercury Star Power!”

“Come on Kuro-rin! We need to babysit! Neptune Planet Power!”

“Fine by me, I would like some answers. Uranus Planet Power!”

“Can’t go to the future without me! Pluto Planet Power!”

“Come on Kousei…we’re going home. Earth Prism Power!”

“Hai Ember…Moon Prism Power!”

Subaru still fidgeted as he held his transformation rod in his hand. “Seishirou-san…you should stay here…I can’t lose you again. Venus Star Power!”

“Subaru-kun…I am not staying here. My siblings are going and more importantly, you’re going. I’m a Sailor Senshi too...don’t worry, I’ll be careful. Saturn Planet Power!”

Subaru circled his arms around the older teen’s waist as Soel and Larg spoke. “Very well; Sailor Pluto if you please.”

Kotori stepped forward holding her garnet rod. “Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-Time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!”

“Alright Sailor Senshi, through the portal.”

“Not so fast…we’re going too.”

“And you are?”

“Sailor Star Fighter!”

“Sailor Star Healer!”

“Sailor Star Maker! We are the Sailor Starlights and body guards to Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Earth.”

“How’d you find us?”

“We were guided by Sailor Celestial.”

“Fine you can come, let’s go before it closes.”

As they walked through, everyone got pulled in different directions. Kamui found himself at a mist covered gate. “Where am I?  Where is everyone?”

“Kamui? Kamui answer me!”

Kamui’s ears perked at Fuuma’s voice and he followed it. “Fuuma, have you seen the others?”

“No I haven’t...let’s go find them.”

“You’re going the wrong way….come this way.” Instantly Kamui found himself in back of Fuuma. They were greeted with a tall figure in elegant black, white, and lavender robes.

Kamui’s eyes narrowed. “And you are?”

“Always the touchy one. In this life I’m known as the King of the Earth; in my past life however I had a few different titles. The Prince of Earth and later Sailor Earth.”

“YOU’RE ME? IN THE FUTURE?! WHY ARE YOU TRANSPARENT?!”

“You came here in search of your comrades and to help us as well? Then follow me. I apologize for my appearance, it is merely a data-based projection of myself. Like everyone else I have fallen asleep; everything changed when the Black Moon attacked. Your friends have found their way into different locations of the Crystal Palace...come with me.”

Kamui and Fuuma looked at each other and chose to follow him. Technically it was Fuuma and Fuuma had never lead Kamui astray before. As for Fuuma, what choice did he have but to trust himself?

 


End file.
